The Sliver Wolf
by shippingisbreakingmyheart
Summary: What if Allison had a twin who was raises by Kate for the last seven years and knew about the supernatural from the Start well that twins Name is Romilda and she just came home too bad the home she came back to was beacon hills as strange murders start to happen
1. Chapter 1

a/n: this is a completely different fic than my other two teen wolf ones

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Romilda is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened and living with Kate

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

Everyone's nicknames

Scott-Puppy

Stiles-buzz cut

Lydia-Red

Jackson- Jerk

I only own Romilda

* * *

Wolf Moon

I was riding into Beacon hills on my Harley Davidson 2010 sportster 883 Low, chasing after my family they just couldn't stay in San Francisco. No, they just had to come back to Beacon hills. One day we're all going to end up in graves in this town. See, my family are Werewolves hunter; A fact I found out when I was 10. They immediately shipped me off to live with my aunt Kate to be taught how to hunt werewolves. She's the one who has raised me for the last seven years, I haven't seen my parents or twin sister for a year. I was already in a bad mood from trying to catch up to them for the last three hours. Of course it had to start raining when I took my bike instead of my car, I was completely drenched and at least twenty minutes away from the new house. I come to a stop when I see a familiar car, park on the side of the road. Turning off my bike and pulling off my helmet I shake my hair out, before stepping off my bike and placing my helmet on the handlebar. I walk over to the car only to find no one inside, I'm about to go looking when I'm shoved against the car. On instinct I kick the person in the shin. They loosen their hold but don't let go, so I swing my legs up and kick off the car sending us stumbling back, We fall to the ground. I roll over and jump up, grabbing the Person and shoving them against the car.

"Romilda!" a voice calls out, I let the person I was holding go realising it was my mum and turn to face my twin, the person who had called out.

"Allison" I say, she's still staring at me and mum gobsmacked.

"Sorry mum I didn't know it was you" I say, turning to the women who gave birth to me.

"Its fine I attacked you first" She tells me.

"What are you guys doing anyway?" I ask, it was kind of weird to be out of your car in the middle of the night in a storm with nothing physically wrong with the car.

"Mum almost hit someone" Allison tells me.

"Oh" I say, Allison takes a few step towards me before wrapping me in a bear hug.

"I missed you" she tells me.

"I've missed you too, Ally cat" I tell her.

"Speaking of which Romi, where is your aunt?" Mum asks, breaking mine and Allison's moment.

"You know Kate, she never stops moving and I wanted to come home spend some time with you guys." I tell her, she nods her head taking that answer for now but knowing we would talk later. Before anything else could be said a wolf howl crackled in the air.

"Get in the car Allison!" mum orders, before turning to me.

"Make sure nothing follows us" she whispers to me, I nod before mum jumps in the car and drives away. I search the woods surrounding the road looking for the tell-tale glowing eyes, only to lock eyes with Glowing red. I take a step back in fear, I had only killed one Alpha before and if my aunt Kate hadn't been there I would have been the one dead. I only had two ring Daggers and one hand gun with me. Which I now realise was stupid but I grab the two daggers from the waistband of my pants.

"Come on!" I yell at it, the alpha starts charging at me. I was getting ready to attack, when I was tackled out of the way. I watch as the alpha runs in the opposite direction that my mum had driven but was still pissed that I hadn't had a chance to at least wound the beast.

"God, damn it" I say, as I push the person who tackled me away.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I yell standing up.

"What the hell were you doing trying to fight an Alpha?" the man yells back.

"I could have handled it" I tell the man.

"Okay, yeah, no need to say thank you or anything" the man says, I roll my eyes and walk over to my bike and get on.

"you want to play hero go find some other damsel I don't need any knight in shining leather no one saves me but me I'm my own hero" I tell him, before putting my helmet on and riding away from the handsome man who saved me from the monster I roll my eyes at myself. When I get to the new house I throw all my clothing from my bag in the dryer as it was almost as wet as I was, before stripping to only my underwear and bra passing out in one of the guest bedrooms knowing most of my things weren't going to be here for a couple of days.

I'm woken up by mum knocking on the door telling me she was able to get me enrolled in the high school and I would be starting today with Allison. I drag myself into the shower and when I get out I find my clothing from the dryer fold on my bed. I rummage through the pile looking for something to wear I finally put on a black crop lace bustier with a grey deep v neck over the top so you could just see black lace poking out of the neckline, black leather leggings with black leather lace up peep toe high heel boots with a black leather jacket and a black over the shoulder bag. I straighten my long dark brown almost black hair with Cobalt blue and blood red coloured streaks and tie it up in a high pony-tail with dark eye make-up. I was finally done and ready to go when Allison walked into the room I was currently using.

"There's no way mum and dad are going to let you leave the house like that." Allison says, when she sees me coming to stand next to me. It was so weird to have someone who looks just like you but so different. I was slightly taller than Allison without the heels and my boobs were also larger thank god, Allison had left her hair down and slightly curled and while Allison has brown eyes I have blue.

"Oh please compared to what I use to wear when I lived with Kate this is tame" I tell her, she just smiles as I grab my bag and we walk out of the room together.

"I like your hair by the way" Allison tells me.

"Thanks I was bored and wanted a change" I tell her, we walk into the kitchen together and mum and dad just stop and stare. I grab a pop tart while Allison grabs an apple for breakfast, we say goodbye to mum and dad and walk out to the car and drive to school. we make our way to the office and the vice principal starts to show us around before being called away.

"You could at least try not to act like you're going to cause trouble, I mean did you see the way he was staring at you" Allison tells me.

"I think you and I interpreted his stare differently" I tell her, she rolls her eyes at me trying to repress a smile while I just smirk. Her phone starts ringing she reaches for it she holds it up to show me its mum calling I simply roll my eye.

"Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it." Allison tells her, I yet again roll my eyes.

"Everything except a pen. Oh, my God, I didn't actually forget a pen. Okay, okay. I gotta go. Love you." She says, as the vice principal walks back over to us.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. So you were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up?" the Vice principal says in the form of a question.

"No, but we lived there for more than a year, which is unusual in my family." Allison says, I don't really have anything to say as I didn't live in San Francisco at all.

"Well, hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while." He tells us (I would come to hate him for saying that later I just didn't know it yet) before opening the door to our classroom.

"Class, these are our new students, Allison and Romilda Argent. Please do your best to make them feel welcome." He says, before walking out the only thing I said to him was to call me Romi and he couldn't even do that. Allison walks in shyly with her head down while I strut swaying my hips Allison sits behind a tanned guys with Dark floppy hair in all honest he reminded me of a puppy, while I took the seat to the right of puppy- boy. I watch as he turns around and hands Allison a pen, I sigh trying to suppress my eye roll. After school Allison and I make our way to our lockers thankfully they were next to each other.

"That jacket is absolutely killer." A voice says behind us, I turn around glare in place as I faced a petite strawberry blond who was talking to Allison.

"Where'd you get it?" she asks tilting her head, god popular girls I hated them.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison tells her.

"And you are my new best friend." She tells Allison, I roll my eyes.

"Great our lives are complete, can you go away now?" I say, Allison shots me a look telling me to be nice before the girl can say anything a guy grabs her from behind.

"Hey, Jackson." The girl who still hadn't told us her name says, I want to groan but held it back.

"These are my two new best friends" the girl tells Jackson.

"Wait, how did I get dragged into this?" I ask, the only thing I had said to the girl was a rude comment and she was saying we were best friends.

"I hate to break up a match set plus you're mean I like that I'm guessing she sugar and your spice" The girl tells me, pointing at Allison when she said sugar and she wasn't wrong. I was the mean one while Allison tried to be nice but she could be just as much of a bitch as I could.

"I'm Allison and this is Ro" Allison says.

"Lydia" the girl finally tells us.

"So, this weekend, there's a party." Lydia says.

"A party?" Allison asks.

"Yeah - Friday night. You should both come." Jackson tells us, his eyes lingering on my chest for too long for a guy who had a girlfriend.

"Uh, we can't." Allison tells them, before looking at me for a lie.

"It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking." I say with a fake smile.

"You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage." Jackson says to me, more than Allison.

"You mean like football?" Allison ask, I roll my eyes god if I have to sit through a football game I'm going to shoot myself.

"Football's a joke in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years." Jackson tells us, and okay lacrosse sounds better than football.

"Because of a certain team captain." Lydia brags ruffling Jackson's hair.

"Well, we have practice in a few minutes. That is, if you don't have anywhere else" Jackson leaves the question hanging.

"Well, I was going to" Allison say, before being interrupted.

"Perfect - You're coming." Lydia says, I roll my eyes.

"Screw that I'd rather shoot myself, Ally I'll see you at home" I say, before walking away Leaving Allison to deal with Lydia. There was more to the reason I left Allison by herself other than the fact that watching roided up jock slam into each other should be its own circle in hell and that was hearing about a dead body having been found in the woods last night and I wanted to take a look without Allison. I had been in the woods for over an hour when I heard a voice say.

"I don't - I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I - I can - hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things." The voice says as I hid behind a tree.

"Smell things? Like what?" Another voice asks.

"Like the mint - mojito gum in your pocket." The first voice says.

"I don't even have any mint - mojito - So all this started with a bite." The Second voice asks, this catches my interested and I start to follow the boys wishing I hadn't worn heels as it make it hard to be stealthy.

"What if it's like an infection, like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" the first voice asks, I roll my eye at his stupidity.

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this - It's a specific kind of infection." The second voice says, that gets me to raise an eyebrow did he seriously know what was going on.

"Are you serious?" the first voice asks in a panic.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called - lycanthropy." The second voice says, either this kid was a genius or just made an extremely spot on joke.

"What's that? Is that bad?" the first voice asks, I raised my eyebrow in disgust had this kid never read or watch anything Werewolf related I mean seriously next he won't know what Wolfsbane is. This kid is so going to die.

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month." The second voice says, I finally get to see their faces and remember them from School I wanted to laugh that the kid I had nicknamed puppy was a newly bitten werewolf.

"Once a month?" he asks confused.

"Mm - hmm. On the night of the full moon." Buzz cut lets out a howl and puppy slaps him.

"Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling." Buzz cut defends.

"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me." Puppy tells him.

"I know! You're a werewolf!" Buzz cut says, before doing a little growl that should not be cute in anyway but totally is.

"Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon." Buzz cut finishes.

"No, I - I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler." Puppy says, after they stop moving.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Buzz cut suggests.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks." Puppy tells him, I roll my eyes again. These two are so going to end up dead. Its then that I spot the guy that tackled me last night, Buzz cut seems to notice him as he taps puppy making him turn around.

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property." The guy from last night tells them, I really need to give him a nickname other than the guy from last night.

"Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know." Buzz cut says.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but - Uh, forget it." Puppy says, before the guy from last night threw him something before walking away.

"All right, come on, I got to get to work." Puppy says.

"Dude that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us." Buzz cut say, the name is familiar but I can't place it.

"Remember what?" Puppy asks.

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago."Buzz cut tells Puppy, It then I remember why the name sounds familiar. How about for a nickname, the guy your aunt banged and then set his whole family on fire yeah that was a great nickname, I think sarcastically to myself. I waited for puppy and buzz cut to leave before following after Derek. Just as I was about to turn around and admit I lost him I was pushed into a tree.

"Why were you following those boys and why are you following me?" Derek asks me, I roll my eyes at being pinned yet again in less than twenty-four hours. I try to get out of the hold but that only ended up with me being pinned against the tree again but now face to face with Derek.

"I wasn't following anyone" I tell him.

"What were you doing then?" Derek growls.

"I was looking for clues on the body found last night when I heard those boys talking, you should be glad it was me and not someone else because someone else might not have just listened." I tell him.

"And why were you following me?" he asks.

"I wanted to talk to you" I say.

"It's dangerous in these woods" Derek tells me.

"I can handle myself" I tell him Smirking. he quirks an eyebrow and one of his hands leaves my shoulder as the other stays wrapped around my neck. His hand slowly start travels down my body his hand his fingers lightly grazing down my body it feels like forever before his hand leave my body and instead wraps around the handle of my dagger and I feel it being pulled out of my boot

"Dipped in wolfsbane mistletoe and mountain ash this could do some damage" he tells me, realising my neck and stepping back playing with the blade.

"Don't cut yourself" I shoot back venomously, there's a flash of a smile on his face before its gone and he has a dangerous look on his face.

"I can't let you leave Argent" he tells me, I roll my eyes.

"you know my last name good for you Hale" I snark, he growls and flashes his blue wolf eyes at me.

"Just because most of my family kills your kind doesn't mean I do like I'm guessing not all of your family were werewolf's" I say, it was the wrong thing to say because now his hand was around my throat again with his claws out.

"I learnt the hard way not to trust an Argent what makes you different?" he asks me.

"Because I haven't tried to kill you yet and I won't I don't kill if I don't have to" I tell him, he gets a pensive look on his face before letting me go.

"Then why carry this?" he asks, holding my dagger.

"For protection, when werewolves hear the name Argent they attack first I may not hunt werewolves but I'm sure as hell going to defend myself I'm not stupid" I tell him, in a tone that made it very clear that I thought that was obvious. He hands me back my knife before starting to walk away I only roll my eye and head home before my dad starts to send out a search party. Its hours later that I finally see Allison at home I'm sitting in my official room I was surprised no one had claimed it yet it had a window seat ,a skylight, with a big built in closet and its own bathroom and the room was a decent size. Bigger than Allison's current room, I was wearing my shirt minus the lace bra from today and black shorts. I was lying in my bed reading, when she walks past.

"What happened to you?" I ask, noticing how wet she was. She walks into my room and lays on my bed letting out a breathy sigh.

"I hit a dog" she tells me.

"What? Are you okay? Is the dog okay?" I ask.

"The dog is fine, I took it to the vet and that guy from English class that gave me the pen took care of it" Allison tells me.

"Do you have a crush on Puppy?" I ask, she looks at me weirdly.

"Who's Puppy?" She asks.

"The guy who gave you the pen I call him puppy, do you like him?" I ask, she smiles shyly.

"What else happened?" I asked excited for my sister.

"He asked me out" she says.

"Really? when? where? what did you say?" I question.

"Yeah this Friday at that party Lydia's throwing I said yes" she tells me.

"Oh my God my little sister is going on a date" I squeal, she rolls her eyes at me.

"Younger by five minutes" she says pouting. I usually wouldn't act this girly even if my life depended on it but Allison was the only person I could be my true and complete self with.

"I don't have to go the party do I?" I ask, groaning thinking about it.

"I was hoping maybe" Allison tells me, I give her a look.

"Come on you're the only person I know what if he goes to talk to some of his friends I'd be all alone please Romi for me" Allison begs.

"You know it's Monday and none of my things will be here till Saturday right?" I ask her, they were supposed to get here earlier but someone screwed up she nods.

"You can borrow something of mine just please" she says.

"Fine I'll come" I say she squeals and hugs me

"Eeww your wet" I whine she chuckles before leaving my room almost skipping I roll my eyes at her before giving up and deciding to go to bed I crawl under the covers and turn off the lights falling asleep quickly. It was Friday after school and I was getting ready to go watch the lacrosse game Allison convinced me to watch as puppy was playing when Jackson or Jerk as I'd been calling him slammed puppy's locker

"All right, little man. How 'bout you tell me where you're getting your juice." Jerk told puppy

"What?" Puppy asks confused

"Where are you getting your juice?" jerk asks him more slowly

"My mom does all the grocery shopping." Puppy says I have to resist the laugh that bubbles up at his ignorance

"Now, listen, McCall - You're going to tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from, because there's no way in hell you're out there kicking ass on the field like that without some sort of chemical boost." Jerk tells him

"Oh, you mean steroids. Are you on steroids?" Puppy asks this was the wrong thing to say as Jerk pushes Puppy into the lockers

"What the hell is going on with you, McCall?" Jerk yells

"What's going on with me? You really want to know? Well, so would I! Because I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear, and smell. I do things that should be impossible, I'm sleepwalking three miles into the middle of the woods, and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind!" Puppy yells back and then looks relieved to have gotten it off his chest

"You think you're funny - Don't you, McCall? I know you're hiding something. I'm going to find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes." Jerk says before walking away I quickly make my way to the field after I sit down on the benches I see and hear buzz cut running up to Puppy

"Scott! Scott, wait up." He yells

"Stiles, I'm playing the first elimination, man - Can it wait?" Puppy asks

"Just hold on, okay? I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!" Buzz cut yells

"Stiles, I got to go." Puppy tells him walking away

"Wait, no! Scott! You're not going to believe what the animal was! It was a wolf." Buzz cut says to himself

"Wolf hair?" I ask standing next to him he looks at me stunned

"You're not exactly quiet." I tell him

"I'm Stiles" he says trying to act cool

"I know who you are Buzz cut" I tell him just than the practice starts and I take a seat Puppy ends up scoring after flipping over three guys everyone starts cheering

"McCall! Get over here! What in God's name was that? This is a lacrosse field. What, are you trying out for the gymnastics team?" Coach yells killing the cheering

"No, coach." Puppy tells him

"What the hell was that?" coach yells

"I don't know. I - just trying to make the shot." Puppy says

"Yeah, well, you made the shot. And guess what? You're starting, buddy. You made first line." Coach tells him everyone starts cheering again

"Come on!" coach yells I roll my eyes well that's enough sisterly support for me I think as I get up and head home I'm in the kitchen getting something to eat when dad walks in

"Hey dad" I say

"Hey Romi umm your sister told your mother she was going out tonight" dad tells me

"Oh yeah it's just a party" I tell him

"Are you going?" Dad asks me

"Why?" I ask

"It's just with tonight being the full moon I don't want your Sister going anywhere alone" Dad tells me

"Tonight's the full moon?" I ask in a yell how could I have forgotten and Allison's going with Puppy who doesn't even know he's a werewolf my dad nods

"I'll be going dad don't worry" I say before running out the room Allison and I got ready for the party together I was wearing a black sequined crop top with a high waisted dark blue velvet skirt Allison's idea I wanted to wear pants with black tights underneath with black over the knee high heel boots and a black leather jacket to top it all off my makeup was the usual and I left my hair to curl in its natural waves Scott was picking Allison up while I was going on my bike I love my bike but I can't wait for my car to get here I leave before Allison when I walk through the front door I'm immediately grabbed by Lydia

"So I know Allison has a date to this but you don't so let me introduce you to a few guys" She says pulling me along

"Listen red I'm only here for Ally so don't waste your time" I tell her pulling my arm away

"Whatever you want Argent" Lydia says before walking over to Jackson I make my way into the kitchen to find something to drink and find buzz cut

"Hey buzz cut" I say he turns around looking like he can't believe I'm talking to him and then starts looking around

"Is Scott with you?" he asks me

"No I left before he even came to pick up Allison" I tell him I see his face fall

"Worried about the full moon" I say jokingly the flash of panic across his face is enough to conform he knows what's going on before he can say anything Scott and Allison walk past us I say goodbye to buzz cut and follow them outside only to spot Derek behind the fire pit as soon as Puppy looks away Derek nods at me and jumps on to the roof and disappears I watch as Allison and puppy dance and everyone else gets wasted until something Starts happening with puppy I start to make my way over to them when puppy starts to walk inside I grab Allison and start to follow him

"Yo, Scott, you good?" I hear buzz cut asks before he starts following us

"Are you okay?" a girl asks him he keeps walking as we reach outside we watch as puppy jumps in his car and drives away leaving Allison behind

"Come on I'll take you home" I tell her hugging her from the side she nods and we make our way to my bike only to find it has a flat tire

"Oh come on" I yell bending down to look over the tire only to find four puncture marks

"Allison, Romi. I'm a friend of Scott's. My name's Derek." Derek tells us I was furious I can't believe he touched my baby I'll cut his hand off for touching her

"Scott asked me to give you a ride home if you need one before he left and it looks like you need one" he say I narrow my eyes he sounded smug he was definitely losing a limb

"Thanks Derek" I almost spit out he flashes me a smile before turning and walking to his car which I might have had a little fan girl moment over causing Allison to roll her eyes when Derek drops us off at home I grab Allison's car keys telling her I was going to get my bike and secretly stealing her jacket I meet up with Derek just outside the woods and throw him Allison's Jacket we walk in to the woods and Derek hangs Allison's Jacket on a branch and we then wait for puppy to find us and when he does he's wolfed out Derek signals me to be quiet I roll my eyes because I don't need to be told that

"Where is she?" Scott asks most likely sensing Derek in the area

"She's safe. From you." Derek tells him before he sneak tackles him and they start rolling I follow as quietly as I can

"What did you do with her?" Scott asks

"Shh, quiet. Too late. They're already here. Run." Derek tells him I knew he was talking about my dad we all start running but Scott doesn't get what's going on and they end up catching him and putting an arrow in his arm both Derek and I turn around and watch as my dad and his two follows surrounds Scott

"Take him." My dad says Derek and I share a look and both nod before running forward Derek takes care of the hunter while I pull the arrow out of Scott's arm he looks at me confused before I roll my eyes take his hand and start running Derek catches up to us quickly and gathers me in a bridal carry and starts running as I was apparently slowing them down and soon Scott collapse and Derek puts me down

"Who were they?" puppy asks

"Hunters." I tell him

"The kind that have been hunting us for centuries." Derek say pointing to him and puppy making it clear I wasn't one of them

"Us? You mean you! You did this to me!" puppy yells

"Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better - Hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift." Derek tells him

"I don't want it." Puppy says pouting

"You will. And you're going to need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me, Scott - We're brothers now." Derek tells him before walking away and I follow him

"By the way you're paying for my Bike" I tell him he just laughs before disappearing I roll my eyes and walk to Allison's car knowing that Derek was silently following me the whole time

All of my things arrived early Saturday and Allison and I spent the weekend putting my room together as the wallpaper had already been glued on and talking about the party meaning Allison whined about Scott and I rolled my eyes a lot the only time Allison rolled her eyes was when I squealed finding my stuffed wolf toy that I hate sleeping without which made Kate laugh all the time it was Monday after school when Puppy made an appearance

"So what happened? You left me stranded at the party." Allison said seeing puppy walk up to her the girl was pissed and not afraid to show it

"Yeah, I - I know, I know. I'm really sorry, I am. But - You're going to have to trust that I had a really good reason." Puppy tells her

"Did you get sick?" Allison asks anger giving away to worry slightly

"I definitely had an attack of something." Puppy tells her I roll my eyes knowing puppy or Allison wouldn't see as I was walking ahead of them

"Am I going to get an explanation?" Allison asks starting to get pissed with puppy avoiding her questions

"Can you just find it in your heart to trust me on this one?" puppy asks her I shake my head

"Am I going to regret this?" Allison asks

"Probably." He tells her making Allison laugh

"So is that a yes on a second chance?" puppy asks hopeful

"Definitely yes." Allison tells him just then I see dad pull up

"Ally lets go" I say already walking to dad's car Allison follows me and we drive away soon after

* * *

what did you think review fave follow

T


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: this is a completely different fic than my other two teen wolf ones

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Romilda is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened and living with Kate

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

Everyone's nicknames

Scott-Puppy

Stiles-buzz cut

Lydia-Red

Jackson- Jerk

I only own Romilda

* * *

Second Chance at First Line

When we get home the first thing I want to do is wash my 2010 Jaguar XKR but Mum demands that Allison and I start doing our homework we share a look rolling our eyes in sync before sitting down and pulling out our homework while mum makes us something to eat and once mum as is happy with the amount of work we've done and how much we've eaten she lets us go

"Hey I'm going to go for a run you want to come?" Allison asks

"No I think I'm Going to change and give my car a good wash" I tell her and She nods her head but as soon as we start to go upstairs so we can both change for our different activities dad calls out to me

"Romi can you help me with a few things in the basement" He asks me politely before sending I very pointed look Allison's way meaning he really wanted to talk the Supernatural, my heartbeat picked up did he see me Friday

"Yeah sure of course dad" I answer walking to the basement

"What do you really want?" I ask him as soon as he closes the door

"As you know we lost the Beta we caught Friday and I wanted to know if you saw anything the night you came to town?" Dad asks me

"Nothing I hear a lot of rustling and a few howls but I didn't see a thing" I tell him

"Romi you do understand I'm trying to protect people right?" He asks me

"Why do you ask?" I say Getting defensive

"Well your aunt Kate has told me about your hesitation to do what's necessary and let's not even talk about your room" he tells me

"The room is irony and I hesitate because I don't want to kill someone innocent a werewolf or not if they haven't hurt anyone they don't deserve to die just for something they can't control" I tell him

"I understand but hesitating can get you or someone else killed and there is a werewolf in this town killing" He tells me

"I know and when we have undeniably proof that someone is that Werewolf I'd gladly cut them in half but not before" I tell him before storming out have the basement and heading straight for my room I slam my door before locking it I pull the daggers out of my boots throwing them at my dart board hanging on my door hitting the bulls eye before breathing in deeply and breathing out slowly

"That was impressive" a voice comes from behind me

"Holy Crap!" I scream turning around to see Derek in my room

"Honey is everything okay?" Mum calls out to me

"Yeah, I just stepped on something I'm good" I yell back

"Maybe you should clean your room then" Mum calls back

"Okay mum" I call back

"What are you doing here?" I whisper yell at Derek

"I need your help with Scott" He whispers back

"How did you get in here?" I ask seeing all my windows were still locked

"the skylight" He tells me I look up at the Skylight before looking back at my door before turning And grabbing Derek and pulling him into the bathroom locking the Door and Turning on the shower Derek raises his eyebrow but doesn't say anything

"Why do you need my help with Scott?" I ask him

"He shifted during his practice today he doesn't understand how dangerous this is" Derek says

"I'm pretty sure being shot with a crossbow might have given him an idea" I tell Derek he simply looks at me

"Which is why you want me because I'm the hunter I can tell him things you can't" I gather Derek nods his head

"He's a teenager he wants a normal life nothing you or I say is going to stop him" I tell him I hear my Bedroom door open Knowing it could only be my Dad my eyes widen I look at Derek who's looking for an escape route but there was none I grab his arm and open the secret door I found during the weekend and push him in before running and climbing in the shower still fully clothed

"Romi" My father says after knocking on my bathroom door

"Dad I'm in the Shower" I call out

"I just want to tell you I don't doubt your ability as a hunter I just don't want you hurt" He calls through the door

"Dad I really can't talk" I yell out

"I'll see you for dinner then" Dad calls out

"Actually I'm going out so I'll just get dinner myself" I yell back

"Okay" I hear him call back

I get out of the shower and go listen at the bathroom door when I'm sure dads gone I pull of the jumper I was wearing wrap a towel around my upper body before opening the secret door and letting Derek out

"Why do you have a hidden room connected to your bathroom?" He asks me

"I don't know I didn't build the house" I tell him He's eyes focus on me he's eyes travel up and down my very wet and kind of half naked body he doesn't say a word

"Look it's too dangerous to talk here just meet me at your place" I tell him he nods before walking over to the bathroom door unlocking it and jumping up and through the skylight which okay that was impressive I get changed before running down stairs shutting out a goodbye to mum and dad before getting in my car and driving to the old Hale house when I arrive Derek isn't here yet so I sit on the steps and wait for him I stand when I see him coming

"Where were you?" I ask knowing he should have been able to beat me here

"I stopped to visit Scott" He tells me

"So you don't need me anymore great then I'm going to go" I tell him

"Actually you can have this back" he says handing me Allison's jacket I look at it and nod

"Okay thanks bye" I tell him walking to my car

"Wait are you hungry?" He calls out I turn to him raising in of my eyebrows in question

"I was going to get something Thought you might want some food" He says like it's no big deal and it wouldn't be except this was Derek Hale

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you don't want to be seen with a hunter and my dad is already questioning my loyalty to the family if anyone saw me with you a known werewolf I might be disowned" I tell him before getting in my car and driving away I pick up some fast food on the way home walking straight up to my room I eat my food and do what's left of my homework before crawling into bed At School on Friday I watch as Scott exits the coach's office I knew Derek already talked to him but I had a couple things to say I watch as the main reason I want to talk to him walks up and starts speaking Allison. when Allison walks away a step in front of Scott

"You got a minute?" I ask him

"God did you and Derek take lessons on sneaking up on people?" He asks me looking around in Panic I grab his arm and pull him into an empty classroom he shuffles back from me

"You're scared of me" I state seeing his reaction

"Well your father did shot me with a crossbow" He tells me

"He's also Allison's father and I'm the one who pulled the arrow out of your arm" I tell him

"Are you going to kill me?" He asks

"Scott if I wanted to kill you I would have done it already or told my father what you were or simply just let him catch you last Friday night so if I was going to kill you why would I have saved you?" I ask him

"So you can kill me later" He yells

"Oh sweet Jesus you really are a Puppy" I say rubbing my forehead

"Look if you play that game tomorrow and shift my family will not hesitate to cut you in half Allison doesn't know about our world the things that go bump in the night and I'm trying to keep it that way so if you drag her into this I will not hesitate to kill you and I'll make it more painful than Derek ever could" I tell him before turning and heading towards the door

"Oh and that applies to if you hurt Allison as well" I throw over my shoulder before leaving the room and heading to class After class Lydia drags a lacrosse player over to Allison and I

"This is Allison And Romi" She tells the lacrosse player Allison smile and says hello I simply roll my eyes at Lydia before shooting a very fake smile at the lacrosse player

"Hi. Nice to meet you both" He tells us the guy was cute I'll give Lydia that but he was so not my type and Allison was too wrapped up in Scott to notice

"They're the new girls. They just moved here." Lydia tells him carrying most of the conversation

"Oh, how do you like it?" He asks us I just scoff and walk away so done with that I watch as Allison enters the classroom a little shaken

"Hey are you okay?" I ask concerned

"Yeah Scott was just acting really weird it all started when he saw my jacket" She tells me I smirk a little because Scott didn't know it was me who put her Jacket in her Locker

"What was he being weird about?" I ask

"Derek the guy that drove us home from the party he got just really intense wanting to know what I said to him that night told me I should warn you to stay away from him that he's dangerous" Allison tells me

"That really is weird" I say

"Yeah it's not like you've even been hanging out with Derek you spend most of your time with me" She says

"I know I've hated every minute of it" I joke she lets out a little laugh shoving me

"Oh shut up" She tells me not meaning it after School I drop Allison off at home before driving away the last couple of days had given me an idea about what to do with the secret room I'm going to make it a training room but that meant I had to buy a few things first and Allison couldn't know about it. I went through the list in my head a heavy bag a speed bag a sparring mat some free weights a treadmill a martial arts practice dummy and a couple of shooting targets one for archery and the rest paper targets to practice my gun accuracy. most I would have to get at a specialist store and then I have to find a way to get them in the house and set up without Allison or my parents finding out I mean my parents could know I brought them but I didn't want them knowing about the room a couple hours and a few credit card chargers later everything I needed was ordered what I was able to take with me I did when I got home I took the paper shooting Targets in and left everything else in my car which was only really the Archery target the free weights and the speed bag maybe I could get Derek to sneak a few thing in I would go back for the rest when I could borrow dad's car and they had for me to pick up I drop the paper targets off in my room before walking into Allison's I walk into her room and flop down beside her on her bed

"No Romi I'm not doing anything please come in" Allison says sarcastically I flip my middle finger at her

"Wow you're in a good mood" She says I lift my head and glare at her

"I'm bored, I hate small towns I'm thinking about picking up Archery again just for something to do" I tell her planting the idea in her mind so it won't be weird later if she sees me with a bow and arrows

"Well maybe it wouldn't be so boring if you were nice to people trying to be your friend" She tells me

"Firstly if you're talking about the lacrosse player today he was looking to be more then friends which is what Lydia wanted and second if being nice is going so well why are you home?" I ask her

"Lydia and Jackson were going to the hospital because of his shoulder and Scott's doing something as well and my sister disappeared all afternoon" Allison tells me poking me when saying the bit about me

"Sorry" I tell her

"So what's up you have a secret boyfriend or something you keep disappearing" Allison asks

"Please me a boyfriend? I don't do relationships I have guys I'm currently sleeping with but don't care about and to answer your question no I'm not seeing anyone but if you want to do something I have an idea" I say standing up grabbing her arm and pulling her up I walk to my room and Grab my two helmets before giving one to Allison and taking her hand and pulling her out the door

"Romi Mum and Dad will kill us if we aren't home before dark" Allison tells me as I get on the bike

"Come on Allison live a little and Mum and Dad won't care as long as we're together" I tell her putting my helmet on she rolls her eyes before putting hers on

"you're a bad influence" She tells me climbing on the back I laugh before starting the Bike and kicking the stand up and speeding off we make it to the cliff that overlooks Beacon hills just as the sun sets

"It's amazing" Allison says getting off the bike and walking closer

"It's the perfect place" I say taking my helmet off and getting off the bike kicking the stand in place

"Perfect place for what?" Allison asks skeptic like she thought I was about to take out alcohol or drugs which I can't really blame her for, we still didn't really know what the other was like anymore

"Do you remember the deal we made before I left to live with Aunt Kate" I ask her

"Really Romi?" She asks

"Yes Allison really we do this every time we see each other" I tell her

"fine just give me the knife" She tells me I take out my pocket knife and hand it to her she makes a shallow cut before handing it back to me and I do the same we clasp hands bringing our cuts together

"No matter how far apart we go" I say

"Not matter how much time passes" She says we're both trying not to laugh and ruin the moment

"No secret or betrayal" I say

"No Fight or illness" Allison adds

"Can tear us apart because you're my sister and it's you and me against the world" We finish together we let each other's hands go and Allison starts laughing

"You know it doesn't really do anything right it's just words" She says

"Yet after seven years here we stand still close" I tell her she laughs and shakes her and before grabbing her helmet

"Hey, Allison promise me whatever happens you'll always forgive me?" I ask her I knew it was unfair as Allison didn't know the secrets I was keeping or that Dad or I might be forced to kill the guy she likes

"Of course Romi you could never do anything I couldn't forgive" She says smiling at me I nod knowing it wasn't true before getting on the bike and taking us home I spend the rest of the night doing homework I get on my bike early the next morning and go to see Derek when I get there police are everywhere Derek is being Dragged out in handcuffs and Scott is standing there I walk over to him

"What did you do?" I demand

"Getting a killer arrested" He tells me

"You think Derek killed the girl" I say finally understanding

"Don't you?" Scott asks

"No and even if I did I would make damn sure he did before getting him arrested because you just guaranteed his death so you could play a stupid game there are things you don't know Scott" I tell him he looks at me shocked before I notice Buzz cut walking to the car they had put Derek in

"What is your friend doing?" I ask Scott, he looks over and see's Buzz cut

"No. Oh, God." Scott says as Stiles gets in the car

"You're both going to die" I tell Scott before walking away and getting on my Bike and riding home

"Mum Allison have either of you seen dad?" I call out walking in the front door

"He went out didn't say when he'd be back" Allison replies

"Crap" I whisper to myself pulling out my Phone and railing his number

"Hey this is Chris Argent I can't pick up the phone right now leave your name and number and I'll get back to you" Comes dad's phone message

"Shit" I say before pressing redial

"Come on dad Pick up I hope you haven't already sent someone to get rid of Derek" I say before getting his message bank again I hang up

"Of course you tell me to always pick up when it's you, mum or Aunt Kate calling but when I call you, you don't PICK UP!" I yell at the phone in my hand before grabbing the keys to my motorbike and running out of the house deciding I would go by the station to see if dad's car was there he wasn't I look around town for a while before I ride back to the house when I get there I see someone on the Roof looking at Allison's window without a second thought I have my daggers out and I'm running they jump down just as I reach them and I spin kick them into the driveway just as Dad is pulling in and he hits them both dad and I run over I quickly hide the daggers so dad doesn't see them to find it was Scott

"My god." Dad says bending down to help Scott

"Dad?" Allison calls out all the noise must have gotten her attention

"Dad! What the hell are you doing?" She yells seeing its Scott on the ground and running over

"He - he came out of nowhere, Allison." Dad tells her

"Are you trying to kill him?" Allison asks apart of me wants to laugh at that question and Scott's face but I hold it in

"No, no, of course not. He just - he just ran out into the driveway." Dad tells her

"Its true Ally I saw the whole Thing" I say since it was partly my fault

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I'm sorry." Scott groans out

"You okay?" Allison asks

"Yeah. Y - Yeah, I'm fine. I swear. Sorry I hit your car. I was just coming to say hi." Scott says

"You sure you're okay?" I ask the question really being you sure you aren't about shift and try kill us as Dad and Allison help him up

"Yeah. Yeah, completely. Uhh. I should go, I've got a - lacrosse game to get to. You're still coming, right?" Scott asks Allison

"Of course I'm coming." Allison tells him

"We all are." Dad tells him seeing the looks between Scott and Allison Scott looks at dad terrified but when he looks at me he takes the look to a whole new level I smirk at him he gulps before walking away Dad Allison and I walk inside Allison walks upstairs without saying a word Still angry at dad I turn on him as soon as she's out of ear shot

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" I ask him

"I was busy" Dad tells me

"Dad if it was about Derek Hale I already know you don't have to keeps secrets from me" I tell him

"What do you know?" He asks me pulling me somewhere more secluded so Allison doesn't hear

"I know a dead body was found on his property this morning I also know he didn't kill her dad there's an Alpha" I say

"How do you know About the Alpha?" Dad asks me

"I've secretly been patrolling the woods I came across it" I tell him it wasn't all a lie

"Do you know how lucky you are that your alive" Dad yells we both look around making sure no one was around

"Dad I've been doing this for seven years mostly on my own I know what I'm doing" I say he doesn't say anything

"Just tell me you didn't send someone to kill Derek already" I say

"Why?" Dad asks me

"Because he didn't kill anyone" I say

"I know that, how do you know that?" Dad asks me

"How do you know?" I ask back

"The girl was his sister she was already dead when we found her so we didn't think it would matter if we used her as Bait" Dad tells me

"You're the one who cut her in half" I say disgusted

"Romi" Dad almost pleads

"How long have you been watching Beacon hills?" I demand

"We never stopped but we started paying closer attention when a dear showed up dead with a spiral in its side" Dad tells me

"A spiral? Are you sure?" I ask you don't spend years hunting something without learning a few secrets and the spiral was one

"I'm sure" He tells me

"I'll see you at the game I can't look at you right now" I tell him chancing my light jacket for a heavy coat as it would be cold at the game tonight before leaving for the school in my car when I get there I head for the locker room I had a few things to say to Puppy and buzz cut

"Don't think about Allison being in the stands. Or that her father's trying to kill you. Or that Derek's trying to kill you. Or the girl he killed. Or that you might kill someone. If a hunter doesn't kill you first - I'm sorry. I'll stop. Good luck." I hear Stiles ramble

"You forgot about me" I tell them stepping forwarded

"How was your day Scott because mine I was spent cleaning up Puppy shit do you know who Puppy is Scott it's you you're puppy and I spent all day trying to make sure my father didn't kill Derek after you got him arrested and after I spent all day doing that I come home to find Puppy is off his leash and apparently thought he would go to the house of the family that hunts his kind you're lucky that it was me who saw you and that all you got was a kick because I'm pissed off Scott you don't want to be the reason I'm pissed off ever again" I tell him he nods and it would be funny if I wasn't so angry I send him one last glare before walking out of the locker room I find somewhere to sit down and get ready for a long most likely deadly game Allison and dad find me soon after Allison sits down next to me and Dad sits on the other side of her knowing not to push me when I'm angry Allison and I share a look as we see Lydia talking to Scott Before she walks over to us Allison introduces dad to her she sends him a flirty smile which is all kinds of wrong before standing in front of me

"Move over Romi" She tells me I roll my eyes

"You could say please, Red" I tell her

"I'll start saying please when you stop calling me Red" She tells me I shake my head before sliding over and Lydia sits down between me and Allison then the whistle is blown and they're off running everyone seems to avoid passing the ball to Scott I'm on the edge of my seat one hand clutching the hilt of my dagger sticking out of my boot ready to move at a moment's notice Dad thank god is paying more attention to the game then me otherwise I might have given Scott away I see the land on the ground and Scott goes for it Jackson rams into him getting the ball and scoring the crowd erupts in cheer's

"That's it, Jackson! Get fired up! Fired up!" Coach yells Lydia turns to Allison asking her to help hold up a sign which reads we luv you Jackson I'm glad she didn't ask me as I might have punched her I see Scott notice the sign and only grip the hilt of my dagger tighter I had a feeling I was going to need it I can see the moment Scott starts to change and I wasn't the only one noticing the referee said something to him making Scott nod his head even the players from the opposite team were giving him room

"Which one is Scott again?" Dad asks probably noticing what I was

"Number 11. Otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game." Lydia replies

"I hope he's okay." Allison says

"I hope we're okay. We need to WIN this." Lydia says standing up

"Allison. A little help here?" She says Allison sighs and rubs her forehead but gets up anyway this one reads Jackson is #1! It's clear to everyone but the person that matters that Allison would rather be doing anything else the ball gets thrown into the air and Scott jumps on another player to get the ball before anyone he takes off running dodging players from the other team before scoring Allison and I jump up cheering me more so, so I can rub it in Lydia's face the other team gets the ball its passed to one player who looks for anyone open until he sees Scott and just passes him on ball Scott takes the ball yet again dodging the other team to Score but this time he does it by breaking the goalie's net which tie's the game up I didn't cheer this time there was no way I could Scott was losing control and fast the ball yet again ends up with Scott and it's the last few minutes of the game he yet again takes off running and when the other team sees him coming they back away from him until Five idiot's surround him

"You can do it, Scott. You can do it, Scott." I hear Allison say the players from the other team rush him and my blades are already out and I'm coiled like a spring ready to jump into action when amazingly Scott finds enough control to score the winning goal of the game I quickly hid my daggers before anyone sees as they all rush the field I see Scott run off the field and Allison follows after him

"Allison" I yell but I lose sight of her I turn around and just one look at dads face tells me Scott's in trouble I run over to Stiles to tell him where Scott went to find him listening in to his dad's phone call about Derek being released

"Stiles Scott's shifted ran off and Allison followed him I'm going to distracted my dad you find them" I tell him lifting him up off the bench and pushing him he nods before running off

I walk up to dad

"Maybe we should wait for her by the car or you could just go home and I'll drive Allison home" I offer

"I'm just going to wait right here" Dad tells me

Allison comes out just a little while later

"Let's go Allison" dad tells her I can see her trying to repress a smile as she nods

"I'll see you at home" I tell them if Derek had been released this would be the first place he would go I'm by my car when I sense someone behind me I go for my dagger but they anticipate the move and grab my arms I throw my head back head butting them before kicking off the car the person stumbles back the sliver necklace I always wear that's been sharpened to a point and like my daggers has been dipped in a combination of wolf's bane mountain ash and mistletoe swings back from the movement and the person instantly let's go I grab the dagger from my boot and grab them around the neck shoving them against my car and I bring the dagger up to their neck before looking at their face only to see Derek

"Shit sorry" I say stepping away from him he nods before rubbing his neck

"You missed an eventful game but there was no killing or maiming no one who didn't already know about Scott found out" I tell him he simply nods again turning to leave

"I'm sorry for your sister" I say before getting in my car and driving away

* * *

Fave follow review

T


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: this is a completely different fic than my other two teen wolf ones

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Romilda is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened and living with Kate

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

Everyone's nicknames

Scott-Puppy

Stiles-buzz cut

Lydia-Red

Jackson- Jerk

I only own Romilda

* * *

Pack Mentality

I was surround by smoke I couldn't breathe there was heat licking at my skin the door won't open I start to get dizzy and then I'm falling

I jerk awake from my nightmare to find Derek standing at my window

"Derek what the hell I could have killed you and if my dad see's you he will kill you" I tell him he doesn't turn around

"Derek" I call out

"Did you know what she was doing?" He asks me

"What who was doing? Derek you're not making sense" I tell him

"Did you hear them scream?" he asks

"What are you talking about?" I ask before getting out of bed and walking her to him I reach out to him and when he turns around his face is cover in burns a gasp and take a step back

"Did you try and stop her?" He asks walking towards me I stumble back until my back hits the wall

"Derek please I was just a child I didn't know better" I yell

"Kate killed my family and now you'll burn like them" He tells me lighting a match

I wake up to someone shaking me I react without a thought grabbing the Dagger from my bedside table Flipping them over and holding the blade to their throat the lights flicker on and I find its Allison under me I scramble off her and hit the wall

"I'm sorry" I croak out only realising I was crying I see mum and dad Standing in my room way

"It was just a nightmare I'm okay you can leave" I tell them mum and dad nod before leaving but Allison stays looking at me concerned

"I'm okay Ally" I tell her sending her what was supposed to be a reassuring smile but I'm certain by the look on Allison's face I failed

"You were Screaming" She tells me before getting up and leaving I didn't sleep for the rest of the night as I reach the school my phone rings its dad so I answer it

"I'm fine dad" I tell him in greeting

"I know but I need you to go check the buses" He tells me

"The buses why?" I ask highly confused

"There was some sort of incident I need you to tell me if it was something we need to take a look at" He tells me

"So whether it was a werewolf or not I'll see what I can do and I'll let you know" I say hanging up before running to catch up to Allison I reach her just as Scott runs in to her

"Watch where you're going Puppy" I say

"You scared the hell outta me." Allison tells him

"You're okay." He sounds relived which peaks my curiosity

"Once my heart starts beating again, yeah." She tells him Scott won't stop staring at her

"What?" She asks

"I'm just happy to see you." Scott tells her as they both stand up from picking up Allison's books off the floor

"Attention, students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled." Say a voice over speakers the whole student body lets out a collective groan

"Save me a seat at lunch?" Allison asks ruffling Scott's hair

"Yeah." Scott tells her all Mooney eyed before Allison walks off I grab his arm

"The buses did you have anything to do with it?" I ask causing his face to drop

"Maybe" He tells me before walking away. Maybe, all I get is maybe, I'm trying to save him from getting his little werewolf ass skinned and all I get is maybe. I pull out my phone and text dad.

_Definitely suspect will look further into it and let you know_

Before heading off to class which I had with Puppy and Buzz cut

"Maybe it was my blood on the door." Puppy failed to whisper to buzz cut these two made me want to face palm whenever I was around them

"Could have been animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something." Buzz cut fails to whisper back

"And did what?" Puppy asks

"Ate it." Buzz cut tells him

"Raw?" Puppy asks disgusted

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven. I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything." Buzz cut replies

"Mr Stilinksi, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you and Mr McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?" Our teacher says

"No." Buzz cut immediately replies Mr Harris points to the back of the room and then the front Puppy rooms to the front of the class room and Buzz cut moves to the back

"Hey, I think they found something." A girl calls out running over to the window the rest of the class follows to watch as they wheeled a body to the ambulance

"That's not a rabbit." Puppy says just as they were about to load the body into the ambulance the man jerks forwards screaming causing the whole class to jump back screaming. I as one of the only people who didn't yell I rolled my eyes at the rest of them

"Okay. This is good, this is good. He got up, he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that." Buzz cut tries to reassure puppy

"Stiles - I did that." Puppy says freaking out a little at lunch Ally drags me to sit with Red, Jerk, Puppy and Buzz cut

"We'll figure it out." We hear buzz cut say as we reach them

"Figure what out?" Red asks them as she sits down on one side of Puppy

"Just, uh, homework." Puppy tells her as I sit to buzz cuts left

"Yeah." Buzz cut agrees before leaning over to Puppy

"Why is she sitting with us?" Buzz cut whispers

"Because Allison's sitting with you and where one goes so does the rest of the herd" I tell him

"Thanks." Allison says as Puppy moves his backpack from the seat he was saving for her and she sits down across from me

"Get up." Jerk tells a guy as he reaches the table

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" The guy asks

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin SLOT." Danny who I will from now on call gay best friend Jerk loses patience's and shoves the guy from the seat before sitting down

"So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar." Gay best friend says

"I heard mountain lion." Jerk replies

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Red says queue dumb moment in 3-2-1

"Isn't it?" She asks and there it is

"Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's going to die anyway." Jerk says

"Wow your concern for the human life really touches me" I tell him he just glares at me

"Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out." Buzz cut says pulling a video up on his phone we all lean into watch

"The Sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition." The voice of the reporter says through the phone

"I know this guy." Puppy says

"You do?" Allison asks

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the DRIVER." He says

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night? You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" Red asks Ally

"Um, we were thinking of what we were going to do." Ally tells her

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the six of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." Red says

"I'm sorry either I just got really bad at math or you just add on two people who else going to this thing?" I ask

"Well you of course and whatever guy you can score at the last moment" Red tells me

"I'm busy" I tell her

"I know you're hanging out with us" She tells me smiling triumphantly thinking she had won

"Hanging out? Like, the six of us? Do you want to hang out, like us and them?" Puppy asks Allison

"Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun." Allison told him

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the FACE with this fork." Jerk told him red takes the fork off him

"But why would you deprive me the pleasure of doing it myself?" I ask him smirking

"Romi" Allison scolds I roll my eyes at her

"How 'bout bowling? You love to bowl." Red tells Jerk

"Yeah, with actual competition." Jerk tells her

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison asks him before turning to Puppy

"You can bowl, right?" She asks him

"Sort of." Puppy tells her

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jerk asks him

"Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler." Puppy tells him for buzz cuts reaction I just watched a train wreck

"Well that enough group interaction for me" I say standing up

"Romi" Allison hisses

"I'll see you in class Ally" I tell her before turning to the rest of the table

"Puppy Buzz cut Red and gay best friend it was nice talking to you" I tell them before looking at Jerk

"Jerk don't stab your eye out without me" I tell him he glares at me and I blow him a kiss before walking out after School I see Puppy and Buzz cut talking and I start walking over to them to get answers but Puppy runs off before I could and I was Stuck with Buzz cut

"Wait, Scott, you didn't - am I attractive to gay guy - you didn't answer my question." I hear Buzz cut yell as I walk up to him I swing my arm around his shoulder

"You know that might be something you don't want to yell out" I tell him

"Hey Romi" He says obviously uncomfortable

"Buzz cut we need to talk" I tell him before dragging him into an empty class room

"If this is about needing a date for bowling my flattered but not interested" He tells me

"You're not my type" I tell him before I slowly pull the dagger out of my boot making sure he was watching I slow walk towards him

"I want to know everything you know about the bus" I tell him finishing just as he hits the wall

"I…uh…I don't know anything" He stutters out I hold the dagger up against his neck

"Want to try that again?" I ask him

"Not really" He tells me I sigh

"I'm trying to help remember I'm the only thing standing between your friend and my family I can't help if you won't let me" I tell him he gulps

"A dream?" I ask after Buzz cut told me everything he knew he nods

"Now I get why he was so happy to see Ally this morning" I say

"Thanks Buzz cut" I say walking out of the room and heading home

"What did you find?" Dad asks as I walk through the door

"Defiantly our kind of thing but I'm still looking into it I couple more sources I can tap" I tell him

"Good Uh Romi about last night" Dad says

"It was a nightmare nothing more" I tell him

"Are you sure?" He ask

"Yes dad sometimes people have bad dreams don't have an overreaction" I tell him swapping my car keys for my bike Keys

"Where are you going?" He asks seeing this

"I told you I still have a few things to check out" I tell him before leaving I drive to the edge of the preserve leaving my bike there and walking to the Hale house just as I get there a cop car pulls open forcing me to enter the house through the back I hear a dog start barking and know Derek had to be involved I reach the room he's currently in and lean against the room frame and wait for the car to pull away

"That wasn't very nice" I say hearing the car pull away Derek turns around shifted I take a couple steps back

"Easy" I tell him

"I didn't hear you come in" He says confused

"You weren't supposed to" I tell him something else caught his attention because he turns to look out the window again before turning and walking towards me

"Stay here" He tells me before walking downstairs and out the door

"Okay. I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about - someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened." I hear puppy tell him

"You think you attacked the DRIVER?" Derek asks

"Did you see what I did last night?" Puppy asks

"No." Derek simply tells him

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I going to hurt someone?" Puppy asks

"Yes." Derek tells him

"Could I kill someone?" Puppy asks

"Yes." Derek replies

"Am I going to kill someone?" Puppy asks getting frustrated

"Probably. Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not going to come for free." Derek tells

"What do you want?" Puppy asks maybe he was smarter then I gave him credit for

"You'll find out. But for now, I'm going to give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses - your sight, smell, touch - let them remember for you." Derek tells him

"That's it? Just - just go back?" puppy asks disbelieving

"Do you want to know what happened?" Derek asks him over the conversation

"I just want to know if I hurt anyone." Puppy tells him

"No, you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her." Derek correctly states after Puppy leaves Derek comes inside to find me sitting on the last stair

"I thought I told you to stay" He says seeing me

"Only one of us is a dog here and it's not me" I tell him standing up

"What are you doing here Argent?" He asks me walking into what I could only guess use to be the sitting room from the brunt out couch

"Same as Puppy wanted to know if you knew anything about the bus last night" I say

"I wasn't there" He tells me

"So you have nothing?" I ask

"I didn't say that" He tells me

"What are you saying Hale?" I ask

"The Alpha was there last night with Scott" He tells me

"Thanks" I say turning to leave

"Argent" Derek calls out I slowly turn to face him

"Yeah?" I ask

"Why are you helping him? Us?" He asks me

"What do you want me to tell you? a sappy story where I feel in love with a werewolf and my family killed him, because I could, it wouldn't be true" I tell him

"I just want to know why" he tells me

"Did you ever wonder why I knew about werewolves and my sister didn't?" I ask him he nods not sure what I was getting at

"I was ten and a rabid Werewolf pack had heard my family was in town they decided to strike first they did that by trying to kill me my aunt kill the wolf who attacked me before he could but i did get some scars" I tell him lifting up my shirt showing him the claw marks that ran horizontally up from the front of my hips to the center of my back

"they had to tell after that and my parents sent me to live with my aunt and train and learn from her maybe because I was young when I was brought in or maybe it was because I had firsthand experience on what happened when you just attack first but I've always given wolfs chances to prove that there not dangerous" I finish before walking out and heading to the same place I was guessing Puppy was the bus I grab my flashlight from the hidden compartment under my seat holding it in my mouth as I climbed the fence before turning it on and heading to the bus just as I reach the bus I hear the honk of a car horn it cause me to roll my eyes well Buzz cut and Puppy are here I see Puppy run away and flip over the fence one day it's not going to be me but another hunter and they're going to Die or at least get shot I sneak on the bus and start taking Photos to show dad before bending down and running my hands along a set of claw marks

"What am I missing?" I ask out loud Laura Hale and a bus driver it made no sense unless they were killed for different reasons the Alpha was an alpha when I arrived in town but that didn't mean they were before Laura came to town. Dad said they found Laura dead so maybe she was killed for her power but then why kill a bus driver he wasn't a werewolf because he would have healed already if he was. why attack a random human I needed police flies on the driver and I needed to make sure my assumptions about Laura were right I needed to talk to my dad. As I stand up I hear a growl behind me I slowly reach for my daggers before spinning around trying to stab what was behind me. The daggers get knocked out of my hands and I'm face to face with the Alpha it grabs me by the throat and lifts me in the air. I tear at the hand around my throat while kicking out trying to hurt it bad enough so it would drop me. my vision starts to go black when I remember my necklace I grab it tearing it off my neck and stabbing the Alpha in the hand. It drops me I take a few gulps of breathe before getting up and running out the back door and speeding off on my bike as soon as I can. When I get home I run straight to the kitchen and grab an Ice pack for my throat slamming the freezer door.

"Romi is that you?" Dad calls out I don't answer knowing even if my voice travelled that far it would still be hoarse and scratchy

"Romi are you okay what happened?" Dad asks running over to me when he sees me and lifting the ice pack off my neck to look

"Alpha" I say and yep voice hoarse and scratchy

"Sit I'll get your mother" He tells me before leaving the room I sit with nothing better to do mum walks into the room and goes straight for my neck

"Dad" I say needing answers

"Don't talk" Mum tells me I give her a look that asks 'why the hell not?'

"If you talk before I determine how damaged your throat is you could damage your voice for good" She tell me I send her another look this one saying 'hurry up then' its five minutes later when she speaks again

"You'll be fine as long as you rest your voice for the next couple days" She tells me I nod telling her I understand she walks out of the room

"Dad you said you found Laura Hale already dead right?" I ask he nods

"Were there bite or claw marks on her body" I ask him

"Yeah there was" He says

"I think the Alpha killed her for her power" I tell him

"It's possible" Dad tells me

"Can you get the police flies for the bus driver?" I ask

"Yeah" He says

"Good I need them" I tell him he walks over to me

"I'll get someone on it tomorrow, now are you okay?" He asks I nod my head

"Good" He tells me before cupping my cheek and bending down to kiss my forehead

"I love you" He tells me

"Love you too" I reply

"Go upstairs and get some sleep rest your voice" He tells me I nod before sliding off the chair and heading upstairs with my Ice pack mum and Dad don't let me go to School the next day not that it was much of a fight after School Allison walks into my room laying Down on my bed

"Lydia was not happy you weren't at school she thinks you're trying to get out of the group date tonight" she says I don't say anything or face her as I don't want her to see my neck

"Why are you being so quiet?" Allison asks before turning me to face her

"Oh my god!" she yells seeing my neck

"Romi what happened?" She asks me

"Someone tried to jump me" I tell her my voice was better than it was last night but it was still slightly hoarse

"Are you okay?" She asks me I nod

"I'm calling Lydia and Scott and cancelling and we'll spend the night eating ice cream and watching whatever movies you want" Allison says grabbing her phone I grab it I rip it out of her hands

"No Allison I'm fine go on your date" I tell her she looks at me like she want to argue

"I'm not going anywhere I'll either read or just go to sleep" I tell her

"I'll feel bad leaving you" She tells me

"You can make it up to me tomorrow with ice cream and movies" I tell her

"Fine" she tells me before she settles into my bed and we spend the next hour doing her homework before Lydia arrives and we all move into Allison's room to pick out an outfit for tonight Allison opens her closet and show us a shirt

"Mm, pass." Red tells her while I shake my head she shows us another shirt

"Pass." Lydia tells her while I make gagging sounds I have to burn that shirt for human kind

"Let me see." Lydia says with a sigh as she gets up from the bed and walks over to Allison

"Pass. Pass. Uh, pass on all of it. Allison, respect for your taste is, uh, dwindling by the second." Lydia tells her and I have to agree there were some ugly things in that closet

"This." Lydia says pulling out a cap sleeved sequin shirt

"I'm pretty sure that's mine" I say dad walks in the room without knocking

"Dad, hello?" Allison says

"Right. I'm sorry. I completely forgot to knock." Dad tells her

"Hi, Mr Argent." Lydia says laying down on Allison's bed I kick her she just glares at me

"Dad, do you need something?" Allison asks

"I wanted to tell you that you'll be staying in tonight." Dad tells her

"What? I'm going out with my friends tonight." Allison whines

"Not when your sister gets mugged and some animal out there is attacking people." He tells her she looks at me and I hold up my hands in surrender

"Dad, dad, I'm—uh" Allison says trying to think of something to say to convince him

"It's out of my hands. There's a curfew. No one's allowed out past 9:30 P.M. Hey, no more arguing." Dad tells her before leaving

"Someone's daddy's little girl." Lydia says

"Sometimes. But not tonight." Allison says before putting on her beanie opening her window and climbing out

"What are you doing?" Lydia asks before Allison flips off the roof landing safely on the ground

"Eight years of gymnastics. Are you coming?" Allison asks her

"I am a bad influence on you" I say she simply smile at me

"I'll take the stairs." Lydia says before leaving Allison's room and walking out of the house once I'm sure Allison is gone I run to my room and slide on a pair of boots gabbing a set of daggers and sliding them in before grabbing a jacket and heading downstairs

"Where are you going?" Dad asks me

"To follow Allison as she just snuck out of the house" I lie

"She did what?" Dad asks

"Dad don't worry I make sure nothing happens" I tell him

"Do you have more than a pair a daggers and the spike you wear as a necklace?" Dad asks I swear he almost fainted when I told him that was all I had when the alpha attacked last night

"a rifle a shot gun three hand guns all with normal or wolf banes bullet's two daggers my necklace and some mountain ash and wolfs bane just in case" I tell him before leaving I drive to the Hale house Allison would be fine she was in a public place just as reach the hale house Derek was coming out I step out of my car to meet him

"What do you want" He asks me

"To talk" I tell him

"What happened?" He asks picking up on my voice and seeing the bruise

"I had I run in with the Alpha" I tell him

"You're lucky to be alive" He tells before heading to his car

"I'm getting sick of people saying that and questioning my competence has a hunter you know I've been doing this hunting thing for seven years it was skill not luck" I say following him, he turns and raise's his eyebrow

"Okay it was a little luck but mainly skill" I tell him

"Get in and we'll talk" He says before getting in his car and I follow the first few minutes are silent

"so the power of Alpha transfers through death right if the death is natural it goes to the next in line but if a beta wolf kills an Alpha they get that Alpha's power right?" I ask he gives me a long look before answering

"Yes" He says

"So it's possible that the Alpha killed your sister for her power and not any other reason?" I ask

"My sister was cut in half" He replies angry

"To be used as bait to catch you but my family say they found her dead" I tell him

"And I should believe your family?" He asks me

"No but if what they're saying is true, is it possible that's why the alpha would kill her?" I ask

"Why does it matter why she was killed she's still dead" He tells me

"I know and I'm sorry but if I can figure out why she's dead then I know if I should be looking at a connection between her and the bus driver or if he was attacked for some other reason" I tell him

"Maybe he was an easy target and he was attack for no greater reason" Derek says

"Maybe but I don't think the alpha would draw a spiral and then kill some random I think there was a reason" I say just as he drives into a gas station and gets out of the car I follow

"Is it possible? That's all I'm asking" I tell him

"It's possible" He tells me I get so wrapped up my own head the next thing I know is Derek is shoving up against his car

"Get in and Stay hidden" He tells me I don't question him I open the back door and get inside just as two cars pull up I recognise them immediately ones my dad's and the other belongs to one of the other hunters we have in town I'm glad I got in the car and didn't argue this one would be hard to explain I watch as my dad gets out of the car one look on his face told me this was ending badly dad waits until Derek is done filing up his car

"Nice ride. Black cars, though. Very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance." Dad tells him before grabbing a window wiper I notice Derek hasn't moved from the side of the car I was hiding in

"If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right?" Dad asks starting to clean the front window Derek doesn't reply

"Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you?" Dad asks him that was a low blow even for dad

"Derek he's trying to get to you let it go" I whisper hoping Derek would listen

"There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?" dad asks before walking away

"You forgot to check the oil." Derek calls out

"You dipshit" I say knowing Derek can hear me

"Check the man's oil." Dad tells one of the hunters one of the hunters walks forward and smashes out the driver side window I shield my face as glass comes flying in knowing I have cuts from where the glass hit my arm and back

"Looks good to me." The hunter says before walking away

"Drive safely." Dad tells him before driving away as soon as he's gone Derek opens the back door and I step out pulling out a piece of glass that embedded itself in my arm

"Your hurt" Derek states

"Yeah no thanks to you" I tell him

"Your dad" Derek starts to say

"Was leaving then you had to say something" I say cutting him off

"Now you've answered my questions for tonight we're we going?" I ask getting rid of the glass on my seat before getting in Derek does the same before answering

"To see the bus driver" He tells me and don't say anything because I should have thought of that we drive to hospital in silence and sneak into the bus drivers room

"Open your eyes. Open your eyes. Look at me. What do you remember?" Derek commands

"Hale." He gasps out shocking both Derek and I

"How do you know my name?" Derek asks

"I'm sorry." The bus driver tells him

"How do you know me?" Derek demands

"I'm sorry." He repeats again before starting to code when Derek doesn't move I grab his arm and pull him out of the room

"What the hell was that?" I ask as Derek drove away

"He knew who I was" Derek says

"Did you know him?" I ask

"No" Derek tells me

"Then maybe he didn't know you" I say my mind working over time

"What are you talking about?" He asks me

"Is there anyone who would try to avenge your family maybe someone who lost someone they loved in the fire or a good friend of the Pack?" I ask

"No, no one why?" He asks

"Maybe that's why the alpha attacked him he had something to do with the fire and the reason he knew your name was because the Alpha told him" I say

"Okay but if they were trying to avenge my family they wouldn't have killed one of the only two functioning members left" He tells me

"Your right thank god" I say he gives me a look

"Oh come on you haven't really made it a big secret that you think my family was behind the fire if someone was trying to avenge your family they would eventually come after me and mine" I tell him

"For good reason" He says

"I know" I tell him

"What do you mean you know?" Derek asks

"My family has a lot of secrets can I trust you?" I ask him he nods

"My aunt the one I lived with you knew her and I know you knew her" I tell him

"How do you know that?" He asks

"I didn't know what she did at first but part of her training was to find a young naive member of the pack and use them as my way in and then she started teaching me who to kill them making it look like an accident one of the ways she taught me was a house fire I put two and two together I didn't know for sure until a month ago and I left and I went to find my dad I found him here of all places and now I'm dealing with an Alpha instead of being able to find evidence to prove she set the fire" I tell him

"You want to prove she did it?" Derek asks surprised

"Ten people died in that fire for no reason other than Kate thinks all werewolves need to die she needs to brought to justice" I tell him as we reach his house

"For what it's worth Derek I am sorry about your family" I tell him before getting out of his car and in to mine driving away when I reached the house dad's waiting for me

"Allison arrived home a while ago" Dad tells me

"I know I hear about the bus driver I want to see for myself but I saw her reach the front door before I left" I lie

"The bus driver?" He asks

"He died from his wounds" I tell him

"If that's true and your theory about Laura is true this alpha has already killed two people" Dad says

"I know no hesitation I'll put it down" I tell him he nods before we both go to our different bedrooms

* * *

Follow review and fave

T


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: this is a completely different fic than my other two teen wolf ones

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Romilda is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened and living with Kate

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

Everyone's nicknames

Scott-Puppy

Stiles-buzz cut

Lydia-Red

Jackson- Jerk

I only own Romilda

* * *

Magic Bullet

My dad would kill me if he knew I was out this late after the Alpha tried to kill me he started calling in reinforcements aka my aunt Kate who raised me since I was ten was coming to town tonight also the aunt who burnt down a house full of people meaning she was the last person who should be coming to town she was arriving tonight and I was a little jumpy one of the reasons being the fact I kept that she was coming to town to myself meaning I didn't tell mr Sexy brooding angry man also known as Derek Hale so I was kind of in trouble when he found out I had been following Kate for about ten minutes when I see the Alpha running next to her car I stop and look around knowing Derek was suppose to be tracking this thing I don't see him so I drive off to catch up to Kate only to hear a gunshot I reach her car to see Kate rolling out of it with a shotgun

"Come on" She yells I remember when I first came up against the Alpha that was what I yelled she fires another shot

"Come on" She yells again I hear a howl before she walks over to the boot of her car and pulls out a rifle before I see movement in the warehouses and I drive into them hoping it was Derek or Scott I was driving towards and not the Alpha because I had no weapons on me other than my blades because I didn't think I would need more than that from now on I'm never leaving the house without more weapons I hear a shot go off and I drive towards it to find Derek on the ground

"Get on!" I yell he runs over and jumps on and I drive away I pull up at his house before jumping off my bike and helping him into his house before dumping him on the couch as soon as he hits the couch he pass's out I let out a huff before shrugging and walking out as I was leaving the house I was tackled to the ground I was able to roll out from under what tackled me only to find red eyes staring back at me as fast as I could I was throwing my dagger at it but it was there one second and gone the next and the Dagger hit the front door I run up to the front door and pull the dagger out before running to my bike and speeding off as I get close to the house I stop the engine and start pushing my bike towards the house normal I would risk it but I knew Both Kate and dad were awake so I'd have to sneak in I park my bike before sneaking around back and climbing up to my window slipping in I look down at what I'm wearing only to find most of it dirty and some were even ripped in a few places they shouldn't be so I get changed before finally crawling into bed I'm woken up by Allison running into my room and jumping on my bed squealing

"god why?" I ask her slightly cranky from the little sleep I had

"Kate's here" She squeals excitedly

"And that leads to you jumping on me why?" I ask her

"Come on get up grumpy" She tells me while pulling my arm till I'm in a sitting position I sigh before getting out of bed and following her she screams when she sees Kate and runs into the room to hug her I simply lean on the door frame I mean I missed Kate sure but we hadn't left it on good terms with me finding out she killed almost a dozen people and I'm not happy that she here either

"I don't see you for a year, and you turn into a freaking runway model?" Kate tells Allison

"Oh" Allison says not believing it

"Look at you! Oh! Hate you." Kate tells her as Allison sits on her bed

"I haven't even showered yet." Allison tells her shyly

"Sweetie, you're a knockout. In fact, I hope you have the boys knocking each other's teeth out for your attention." Kate tells her making me roll my eyes

"I kind of have one." Allison tells her all smiles

"You kind of have one? Well, you should kind of have a million." Kate says

"How about you Rom made any guys fall hopelessly in love with you just so you can stomp all over there heart?" Kate asks me

"Not yet but it's still early" I tell her slightly glaring

"Ro did you change clothing you weren't wearing that last night?" Allison asks me

"No this is what I was wearing" I tell her, silent telling her to drop it

"Need some help unpacking?" Allison asks changing the conversation reaching for a bag

"No, not that one." Kate yells grabbing Allison's arm

"Oh. See? You turn out beautiful, and I end up with this kung Fu death grip. Sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to be so rough." She tells Allison, starting to walk away to put a bag in the closet

"No worries. Hey, is everything okay with your car?" Allison asks

"Uh, yeah. I just needed a jumpstart, that's all." Kate tells her it's was obvious she was lying even Allison didn't look like she believed her

"A jumpstart?" Allison questions confused she goes off to shower leaving Kate and I alone

"So what did you do last night that made you change your clothes?" Kate asks me with a smirk and wink

"Checking the woods the animals were going crazy almost had a deer run into me jumped out of the way but ended up dirty" I tell her I check no one's around before walking up to her

"What are you doing here Kate?" I whisper harshly

"Helping your dad thought he might need back up since the Alpha almost killed you" She whispers back

"And if you kill Derek Hale the only person who can tie you to the murder of his family that's just a bonus right?" I ask

"You have got to let that go, I did what I was told to, what we are trained to" She tells me

"We're not train to kill innocent human beings" I tell her before storming out of the room I was going to be spending less time around the house then I already was now and because I didn't feel like dealing with anymore interaction with my family this morning after I got ready for school I left by my bedroom window I made it to history just as the bell goes and I take a seat to the right of Buzz cut

"If Derek isn't the Alpha, if he's not the one who bit you, then who did?" buzz cut asks puppy so Derek finally told him

"I don't know." puppy replies

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?" buzz cut asks him

"I don't know." puppy replies again

"Does Allison's dad know about the Alpha?" buzz cut asks

"I don't know!" puppy yells just as the teacher handed me my graded paper I barely glance at it not caring about my grade I look over at the guys and see buzz cut received an A and that puppy had a D minus

"Dude, you need to study more. That was a joke. Scott, its one test. You're going to make it up. Do you want help studying?" Buzz cut asks

"No. I'm studying with Allison after school today." puppy tells him

"That's my boy." Buzz cut exclaims

"We're just studying." puppy says

"Uh, no, you're not." Buzz cut tells him

"No, I'm not?" puppy asks

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to God I'll have you de - balled." Buzz cut tells him that's a little much I think to myself

"Okay. Just - Stop with the questions, man." Scott tells him

"Done. No more questions. No more talk about the Alpha or Derek. Especially Derek - who still scares me." Buzz cut almost whimpers out causing me to let out a chuckle

"You know I could give you the answers to your question both of yours all you have to do is ask" I tell them they both look at me shocked

"And we would trust you why?" buzz cut asks me

"Because I'm only trying to help look I know my methods are a little extreme but sometimes extreme circumstances calls for extreme measures but I have saved your life" I tell Puppy

"Why, why did you save my life? why are you trying to help me and Derek?" Puppy asks

"Because I don't want innocent people to die including you and Derek" I tell him they end the conversation at that

Later in the day I see Derek talking to Jackson Derek starts to walk away but Jackson grabs him causing Derek to spin around and shoving Jackson against the lockers

"Jackson are you okay?" I ask running up to him seeing what Derek did and actual finding myself concerned not for Jackson but Derek

"Why do you care?" He asks me I just scoff and remove his hand so I can look at his neck

"Come with me" I tell him before dragging him to the boy's bathroom I reach in to my bag pulling out disinfectant, cotton balls and bandages

"Take off your shirt" I tell him jumping up on to sink he smirks at me before taking his shirt off before walking over to me and running his hands up my thighs I simply turn him around so I can get to his neck

"this is going to sting" I tell him before dabbing the disinfectant soaked cotton balls over the claw marks he lets out a hiss I roll my eyes he was such a baby but seeing an opportunity I take it and slowly blow on the claw marks I check to make sure they weren't deep enough for him to turn before placing the bandage on his neck I turn him to face me before wrapping my legs around him

"All better" I tell him leaning in before biting his ear he moves his hands up to my hips before he turns his head and captures my lips with his I inwardly smirk it was going perfect before unwrapping my legs and pushing him away from me and jumping down and starting to clean up

"Come on you can't tease a guy like that and just push him away" He tells me

"I don't live by many rules but one of them is not getting involved with a guy who's already taken so you may be extremely attractive but while you are still dating Lydia we're never going to happen but if you ever end up single and are looking for a good time call me" I tell him before giving him one last kiss and leaving the room guys are just so easy to play jackson will be calling sooner rather than later it was the end of the day and the student body rushed out the doors I hadn't seen Derek since he attacked Jackson and I had looked after I was done playing with Jackson I jump on my bike and drive off not noticing the commotion behind me I get to the house in record time I'm skin felt like it was crawling I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong I run upstairs to grab a couple weapons before I head out it was unlikely that the alpha would show during the day but I couldn't shake this feeling something was up as I'm Running down the stair I run straight into Allison and Scott

"Romi what are you doing home?" Allison asks me her eyes wide

"I'm just grabbing my bow" I tell her waving it she nods before I rush past her I get in my car and drive off I reach the hale house

"Derek?" I call out checking downstairs first before checking upstairs it became clear that no one was here so after letting out a huff of annoyance I walk to my car and drive away I'm driving back home when I pass Stiles jeep parked on the side of the road I Pull over and sneak up behind them Stiles jumps when I knock on his door i finally notice the person in the passenger Seat

"Derek thank god I've been looking for you" I say

" Why?" Stiles asks

"I saw him around the school he didn't so hot but every time I went to go to him he disappeared" I tell Stiles

"Yeah he was shot" Stiles tell me

"I know I was there I saw it I was also the one who dragged him home" I tell Stiles

"But you should have healed by now Normal bullets shouldn't affect you this much" I say to Derek Looking him over

"It wasn't a Normal Bullet" He grunts out

"What do you need from me" I ask him

"Scott at your house right now trying to find the bullets Kate used I need one" Derek tells me

"Okay i'll go and see what I can do Stay safe" I tell both of them before getting back in my car and Driving home I pull up to see Kate pulling groceries out of the car

"Hey, Chris! Get your ass out of the '50s and come help with the groceries." Kate yells out I try to walk past her but she grabs my arm and Stops me I grab her arm and Shove her hand off of me

"Hey" she hisses re-grabbing me

"let me go" I growl back

"Rom you got to cool it" She tells me

"And you need to leave" I whisper shout

"Okay Thats Enough" She yells pushing me against the car

"Kate" Dad yells out Both Kate and I turn And See Dad Allison and Scott watching us

"Romi what's going on here?" Dad asks

"Nothing" I spit out before all but shoving Kate away from me taking a bag of groceries and storming inside

"I thought you said they were close" I heard Scott say as I head back outside

"I thought they were I mean Kate has raised her since she was ten Kate's like her mother something must have happened between them maybe that's why Romi came back" Allison replies I start walking again pretending I hadn't heard anything before grabbing one of the last bags and walking inside Allison follows after me

"What's going on between you and Kate?" She asks

"Nothing" I tell her as we enter the kitchen

"That was not nothing" She says

"Allison its honestly none of your business" I tell slamming my hand down on the counter she looks at me hurt and betrayed she turns and walks away ignoring me calling after her

"Fuck" I whisper before following after her

"I think she'll concentrate better on her own." Dad is telling Scott as I walk outside after Allison

"Guess I'll see you later then?" Scott asks Allison

"At school." Dad replies before Allison can Allison turns to give dad a look of annoyance before turning back to Scott, Scott starts to walk to his bike Allison goes to follows him but dad stops her I roll my eyes at dad's overprotectiveness of Allison

"Eh, eh, you, on your bike, you inside." Dad tells Scott and Allison

"Oh, come on, Chris. Really? They were making out in the garage, not shooting amateur porn. You, with the adorable brown eyes, drop your bike. You're staying for dinner." Kate Says butting into the conversation I roll my eyes before walking Inside while everyone's busy I sneak into Kate's room and look for her Wolfsbane bullets Before I can find them Kate walks into her room

"What are you doing in here?" Kate asks me shutting the door behind her

"Doesn't matter" I tell her going to walk out of her room but she grabs me I look at her hand before looking at her

"Let me go" I tell her

"You need to put on your big girl pants and at least pretend that you don't hate me your father is already suspicious of you your only making it worse" She tells me

"Yeah and what do you think he'd do if I told him what you did?" I ask her she glares but lets me go anyway

"your mother has dinner ready" she say before leaving the room I'm forced to follow her Great a family dinner I think sarcastically and once I'm sitting down I can see Scott's just as thrilled as I am he looks like he's about to have a heart attack he looks at me and mouths 'bullet' i shake my head

"Would you like something to drink besides water, Scott?" Mum asks as we all start to eat, It's also the first words anyone has spoken

"Oh - No, I'm good. Thanks." Scott says he really needs to calm down mum sits at one end of the table Scott sits to mum's left as I sit to her right Kate sits next to me and across from her is allison with dad sitting at the other end

"We can get you some beer?" Dad offers we all look at him funny

"N - no, thanks." Scott stutters out

"Shot of Tequila?" dad asks

"Dad. Really?" Allison asks

"I'll take a shot of tequila if you're offering" I say no one response

"You don't drink, Scott?" Dad asks I honestly want to stab my eyes out I'm bored and this so uncomfortable and I have a werewolf that looks like a sex god to try and save.

"I'm not old enough to." Scott tells him I roll my eyes at him

"That doesn't seem to stop many teenagers." Mum says

"No, but it should." Scott says I let out a groan

"Good answer. Total lie, but well played, Scott. You may yet survive the night." Kate tells

"I doubt it" I say Kate looks at me

"I was trying to give him hope" She says and we both laugh until I remember what Kate did and I stop laughing

"You ever smoke pot?" Dad asks as Scott is taking a sip of water causing scott to almost choke

"Okay, changing the channel to something a little less conservative. So, Scott, uh - Allison tells us you're on the lacrosse team. I'm sorry. I don't know anything about that. How do you play?" Kate asks

"The sport was basketball when you lived here wasn't it Kate ?" I ask her with a tone she gives me a look before turning back to Scott

"Um, well, you know hockey? It's a lot like that, only, um, played on grass instead of ice." Scott says I shake my head because I can already tell Dad's going to say something

"Hockey on grass - Is called field hockey." Dad tells him Allison looks like she going to kill dad if he doesn't stop

"Oh. Yeah." Scott mumbles quietly

"So it's like field hockey, except the sticks have nets." Allison says saving him

"Exactly." Scott says before his phone and mine beep at the same time I look at Scott confused before checking my phone it was a text message from an unknown number I open it my confusion growing the message simply said 'call me' I shake my head before putting my phone away

"And can you slap check like in hockey?" Kate asks him

"Um - Yeah. But it's only the, uh, the gloves and the sticks." Scott barely gets out

"Sounds violent. I like it." Kate says she says that last part to dad more than anything dad rolls his eyes at her

"Of course you would" I say Kate turns to me and I simply look at her

"Scott's amazing too. Dad and Romi came with me to the first game. Wasn't he good?" Allison asks breaking the tension between Kate and I

"He was fine." Dad says

"He was more then fine dad" I say hoping Allison will be less angry with me if I help defend her Boyfriend

"He scored the last shot, the winning shot." Allison tells Kate Smiling Kate smiles back before looking at Dad

"True, but he didn't score at all until the last few minutes." Dad says causing everyone to uncomfortable

"It wasn't his fault, his team wouldn't pass to him because the captain is a douche" I say

"Romi" Mum and dad scold me while Kate laughs

"His last shot ripped a hole through the goalie's net. It was incredible" Allison tells Kate like no one had said anything before taking a drink of water

"Well, I think the goalie was probably playing with a defective stick, so - " Dad doesn't get to finish what he's saying as Allison slams her glass down on the table causing all of us to fall silent

"You know, on second thought, um, I think I'll take that shot of Tequila." Scott says Dad looks at him for a beat before Allison smiles and Kate starts to laugh I send Scott a wink Before dad and mum join in on the laughter

"You were kidding, right?" Dad asks I shake my head

"Yeah." Scott tells him before we all continue eating at some point Scott goes off claiming to need to use the bathroom and Kate follows shortly after him

"Hey, um, I should get going. Um, thanks for dinner." Scott says walking in to the room and I realize he must have found the bullet

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. You have to stay for dessert. I wanna know more about you. Sit down." Kate tells him mum looks at like she's crazy

"Okay." Scott says getting back in his sit I send him a smile when he looks at me

"Allison was just telling us that you work for a veterinarian." Mum says

"I told them how you put the cast on the dog I hit." Allison explains

"Yeah." Scott replies as both your phones go off again it was the same number texting me

'you need to get here NOW' it read I was was pretty sure it was Stiles texting me but I had no idea how he got my number only my family and other hunters had it

"What does your boss think of the animal attacks? Any theories? " Dad asks

"Dad" I hiss shaking my head

"Everyone was just saying it's a mountain lion." Scott says acting pretty convincingly like he was clueless

"It'd have to be a pretty large mountain lion." Kate says I elbow her in the ribs while mum Smiles

"What do you think, Scott?" Mum asks I shake my head and Allison looks at us trying to figure out why we're all acting weird

"I don't know. We usually get cats and dogs at the vet. Nothing that vicious." Scott tells them

"Never had to deal with a rabid dog?" Dad asks I shake my head while Allison looked like she wanted to sink into the floor

"Oh. I grew up with a lot of dogs. I saw one get rabies from a bat. It was transferred through the bite. You know, people think that a rabid dog just suddenly goes mad. It's a lot more gradual. First stage is subtle changes in behavior - They're restless, morose. It's the second stage that people know - the furious phase. That's when they attack. And we're talking any moving object. Did you know that a caged rabid dog will break its own teeth, trying to chew through the bars? It'll even rear back and snap its own spine. Can you imagine the amount of force it would take to do that? It's a complete character reversal. This harmless animal - Turned into a perfectly vicious killer. And it all started with that one bite." Dad tells Scott dad wasn't being very subtle and I could see Scott freaking out

"But it died, didn't it?" Allison asks trying to break the tension

"Yes, because your grandfather shot it." Mum says

"Because he wanted to put it out of its misery." Allison says

"Because it was too dangerous. Something that out of control is better off dead." Dad says I could see Scott freaking out inside

"some people would argue that the same thing could be said about us Killing should always be a last resort It wasn't the dog's fault it got bitten" I say Causing mum,dad and Kate to look at me like I had betrayed them Scott looked relieved and Allison confused after we're done I run upstairs and grab my helmet running downstairs to the kitchen to grab my keys

"Romi,where are you going?" dad asks seeing me

"Out" I tell him

"Out where?" Dad asks

"No where you need to know don't worry I'll be fine" I tell him before walking away I reach the door where Allison and Scott had just finished Kissing

"Wait a second, guys." Kate says walking over to us just as Scott and I were about to leave

"What is it?" Allison asks

"Uh, I have to ask Scott something." Kate tells her

"Me?" Scott asks confused

"Yeah, you." Kate tells him closing the door

"Okay." Tells her

"Uh. What'd you take from my bag?" Kate asks him as I'm standing behind Scott I poke him

"What?" Scott asks speaking to Kate and I.

"give me the bullet" I whisper

"My bag. What'd you take from it? Do you need me to repeat the question, maybe enunciate more clearly?" Kate asks and as she is I see scott subtly reach into his pocket before moving his hand behind him

"What are you talking about?" Dad asks walking over I grab scott's hand taking the bullet

"My bag was open in the guest room, and when I left it was shut. And Scott comes in to use the bathroom, he leaves, my bag's open." Kate tells dad

"Okay this has nothing to do with me I'm leaving" I say but Kate grabs me

"nobody leaves until I know what Scott took" Kate says Scott and I share a look panicking one of us needed to leave and get the bullet to Derek

"He didn't take -" Allison tries to defend Scott

"Something was taken from my bag. Now, look - I hate to be the accuser here, Scott, because I really do love those adorable brown eyes, but I don't know if you're a klepto, if you're curious, or - or if you're just stupid. But answer the question. What did you take?" Kate asks him

"Nothing. I swear." Scott says

"You don't mind proving it, do you?" Kate asks him

"Are you serious?" Allison asks her

"How about you show us what's in your pockets?" Kate says

"Dad?" Allison pleads but dad Ignores her

"Come on, Scott. Prove me wrong." Kate taunts

"Uh, I'll prove you wrong. Uh, it wasn't Scott going through your bags. It was me." Allison says

"You?" Kate asks surprised

"Mm - hmm, me." Allison says before pulling out a condom Scott looks away mortified Allison looks embarrassed Dad looks pissed kate looks guilty and slightly amused while I'm trying not to laugh I quickly pass Scott the bullet has he runs slash get thrown out of the house as soon as the door closes behind Dad turns to Allison

"Upstairs now!" dad tells her she simply nods before fleeing upstairs Dad looks at Kate before walking back to the kitchen Kate follows and I walk upstairs following Allison I knock on her door

"Go away" Allison yells

"Ally cat its me" I tell her

"Come in Ro" She says I open the doors and walk over to her bed sitting down Allison is laying down with a pillow over her head I gently pry it from her hands

"Hey" I say trying not to laugh

"Its not funny" She says

"It kind of is Dad look liked he was about to have a stroke" I say she lets out a little laugh

"Look it's honestly not that bad you had to have sex at some point and at least this way Dad knows you're using protection I mean he's probably never going to like Scott now but" Allison cuts me off by hitting me hit a pillow

"Anyway next time you need a condom just ask me or go into my bathroom second draw on the right okay?" I ask her she nods

"And no more going through aunt Kate's things" I tell her before leaving her room and racing downstairs and out the door I call the unknown number that had been texting me

"Romi thank god I told you to ring an hour ago" Stiles says

"You do realize I didn't know it was you I never gave you my number" I tell him

"Oh yeah" Stiles mumbles

"Never mind that for now where are you?" I ask

"The vet" Stiles says

"Okay I'm on my way" I say hanging up and jumping on my bike and driving away I reach the vet just as Scott does he rush inside

"Stiles!" Scott Calls out

"Scott?" Stiles replies and we run into the room to see Derek bent over a table with Stiles holding a bone saw to Derek's arm

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott yells

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles tells us

"Did you get it?" Derek asks still bent over Scott reaches into his pocket and pulls it out handing over to Derek. Derek stands up holding the bullet swaying a little

"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asks

"I'm gonna - I'm gonna -" Derek tries to say before falling over and the bullet rolls away

"Well that was unhelpful" I say

"No. No, no, no, no." Scott says at the same time running after the bullet

"Romi what do we do?" Stiles asks as we both rush over to Derek's side

"How the hell would I know I'm usually the one putting Wolfsbane into people not trying to get it out" I tell him

"Derek. Derek, come on, wake up. Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?" Stiles says slapping Stiles face trying to get him to wake up

"I don't know! I can't reach it." Scott yells

"He's not waking up!" Stiles yells as I put my head on Derek's to see if I can hear his heart beating

"Come on." Scott grunts

"I think he's dying. I think he's dead!" Stiles yells

"He's not dead" I tell stiles

"Just hold on! Come on. Oh! I got it! I got it!" Scott yells in victory as he holds up the bullet

"Please don't kill me for this. Ugh! Ow! God!" Stiles says after trying to punch Derek awake I roll my eyes before pushing him away and punching Derek myself causing Derek to wake up

"Give me -" Before Derek can finish his demand Scott's pushes the bullet into his hand

"Up!" Scott says as we all lift Derek up god the man was heavy

"Ow! God -" Stiles says shaking out his hand Derek bites open the bullet which Okay kind of hot and taps out all the wolfsbane into one pile before pulling a lighter out of no where and setting the wolfsbane on fire after its stops flaming Derek brushes it into his good hand before placing on his wound and getting his finger and shoving it into his wound I make a little gagging sound because that's just gross Derek lets out a scream in pain before falling to the ground he writhes on the fall in agony I run over and straddle him and pinning his hands down he try and bucks me off I see his wound isn't healing

"Oh god" I whisper before letting go of his arm and shoving my finger into the wound Derek growls at me

"I'm helping you " I snap at him he screams out in pain which turns into a roar but the wound heals I get off Derek and help him up

"That - Was - Awesome! Yes!" Stiles yells out I hit him and he whimpers in pain

"Are you okay?" Scott asks Derek

"Well, except for the agonizing pain." Derek says sarcastically

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health" Stiles says Derek glares at him

"wow do you always look at them like that because if you do i'm starting to see why they think you were the killer i mean besides your sun attitude and the creepy burnt down house you live in actually now that I think about it everything about you gives off serial killer vibes" I say causing Derek to turn his glare on me I just smile at him

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything" Scott tells Derek

"God it's like you have a death wish" I say

"You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek asks him

"OKay I think I've proved you can trust me honestly guys I'm still in the room" I say Scott points at me and nods

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are." Scott yells

"Were we at the same dinner?" I ask Scott

"I can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek tells him

"What do you mean?" Scott asks before Derek walks out and Scott follows after him

"Okay we'll just stay here and clean up then" I yell after them before turning to Stiles

"Have fun with that" I tell Stiles patting on the shoulder and walking out ignoring Stiles screams of protest

"The one that attacked me was big. It had width and power. But the one I shot was lean and fast." I hear Kate say as I walk into the house

"Well, that would be Derek Hale." Dad says I follow there voice's and lean in the doorway without interrupting

"Are we sure?" Kate asks

"Mostly." Dad tells her

"Well, how do we know it's just two of 'em?" Kate asks

"We don't yet. But if Derek's still alive, he will lead us to the Alpha." Dad says while Kate turns on the gas for the fireplace I shake my head knowing how wrong they were Derek didn't know who the alpha was and he wasn't working with him, her, it.

"Take the pack leader, and take the pack." Kate says joyfully

"And we do it according to the code." dad tells her

"You and the code." Kate say laughing rolling her eyes she never really believed in the code

"It's there for a reason, Kate" Dad tells her he knows she doesn't believe in the code as well

"Of course." Kate says lighting the match in her hand and throwing it into the fireplace which light

"I always play by the rules." Kate says winking

"well that's just not true" I say walking into the room

"Romi where have you been?" Dad asks

"What I told you I would do dad, no unnecessary deaths" I say

"You saved him Derek Hale You saved a werewolf" Kate accuse

"Prove it" I say repeating the words she had said to me when I accused her of setting the fire before walking up stairs

* * *

Done fave follow review

T


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: this is a completely different fic than my other two teen wolf ones

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Romilda is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened and living with Kate

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

Everyone's nicknames

Scott-Puppy

Stiles-buzz cut

Lydia-Red

Jackson- Jerk

I only own Romilda

* * *

The Tell

I'm sitting in my room doing homework and research plus trying to hack into the police database to get a look at the files on Laura Hale and Garrison Meyers since I 'allegedly' saved Derek Dad has been keeping me out of anything hunting related just as my computer beeps telling me I was in the police scanner I had in my room grabs my attention

"Unit one, do you copy?" Dispatch asks

"Unit one, copy." the sheriff replies

"Got a report of a possible 187." Dispatch says, 187 is the code for murder this could be interesting after getting the location I grab my bike keys and climb out my window arriving at the crime scene to find police and an ambulance and a small crowd but no hunters that I recognized I did see one person I knew and I groaned knowing I'd have to talk to him and take a deep breath I put on my most dazzling smile and walk up to Stiles

"Hey Stiles" I say sliding my hand down his arm he stares at me like he has no idea what to do which I can use

"So what are you doing here?" I ask taking a step closer to him keeping it flirtatious instead of threatening

"My dad's the sheriff and we were having dinner in his car when we got the call" Stiles stutters out I place my hand on his hip and drag him a slight step closer to me

"You wouldn't happen to know anything that I might want to know about this?" I ask He shake his head I lean just a little bit closer

"You don't know where Scott is and if he knows about this do you?" I ask there was no space between us anymore and I felt more then saw Stiles glup

"No" he whispers I take a step back before flashing him a smile

"Thanks" I say before walking away from him

"Oh, whoa, is that a dead body?" I hear Stiles yell out behind me I see Jackson and Lydia by the ambulance but I can't see or sense Derek or Scott anywhere most humans automatically know to avoid werewolves they give of a current of power most humans ignore it not understanding what it was but if you were in the know and focused enough you could tell when there were werewolves around it had its limitations of course they're have to be fairly close so Derek and Scott could still be here and i'd no idea but with the police here and a crowd I wasn't able to do anything here so I hop back on my bike and make my way to Derek's just as I make my way inside his car pulls up and I just sit down on the burnt couch and wait he walks in with Scott and he starts to walk up the stairs and Scott follows after him they either not knowing I was here or just ignoring it

"You know, I have a life too." Scott complains to Derek

"No, you don't." Derek says harshly

"Yes, I do! I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or" Scott starts to rant as they both stop walking before he's cut off

"Part of his pack." Derek clarifies in annoyance

"Whatever. I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry." Scott says

"You wanna do homework? Or do you wanna not die? You have less than a week until the full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you." Derek tells him

"Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?" Scott asks which I agree these rules were stupid

"It's a rite of passage into his pack." Derek tells him These two obviously didn't like each other

"You know what else is a rite of passage? Graduating from high school. And you don't have to kill anyone to do it! Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human?" Scott asks Derek who looks like he wants to punch Scott or he's bored or probably both

"Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you. You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him." Derek tells him like he's said all this before

"So if I help you - you can stop him?" Scott asks

"Not alone. We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful." Derek tells him which was actually news to me

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?" Scott asks frustrated

"Because I'm gonna teach you. Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm - Right after you were hit?" Derek asks him these two were hilarious to watch interact I really wish I had popcorn

"Yeah, I changed back." Scott tells him not understanding

"And when you were hit by his car, same thing, right? What's the common denominator?" Derek asks like he talking to a child which he kind of is while he walks back down the stair and stops right in front of Scott. Scott shakes his head and Derek reaches for his hand twisting and crushing it

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott yells out in pain

"It'll heal." Derek tells him patiently, still holding his arm

"It still hurt!" Scott argues as Derek goes to walk away he turns back around

"And that's what keeps you human - Pain." Derek tells him Scott straightens out his arm grunting in pain

"Maybe you will survive." Derek says seeing this and turning and walking up the stairs I make my way over to Scott and grab him on the shoulder he freaks out and tackled me to the ground

"Damn down doggie" I say as he keeps me pinned to the ground Derek having heard the commotion comes back down the stairs he rolls his eyes before pulling Scott of me

"You have your work cut out for you with this one" I say as I get up

"What do you want Romi?" Derek asks me

"Video store Alpha yay or nay?" I ask Scott nods

"Okay that all come on Scott I'll take you home" I say before walking out of the house with Scott following behind me I drop Scott at his house before driving back to mine I spend the next day pouring over everything the police have on the Hale fire Laura Hale Garrison Meyers and the guy from the video store which doesn't lead anywhere good I wake up on monday dreading the day but I get up shower and get dressed before heading into Allison's room and jumping on her we fall on to the bed tangled together

"Romi" Allison complains while laughing

"Happy Birthday younger by five minutes" I tell her she laughs

"Happy Birthday evil twin" Allison says causing me to grin before we both get up and she grabs her books and puts them in her bag there's a knock on her door and Kate walks in I sit down on the bed

"Hey. Listen, you know I feel totally horrible about my behavior the other night, right?" Kate asks her

"Oh, totally forgotten." Allison tells her

"No, not forgotten by me. Come on. Call me a "horrid bitch" or something." Kate insists Allison smiles at her before looking to me for help I just shake my head

"You were just - being protective." Allison says

"I was being a protective horrid bitch - Who is - giving you your birthday present early so you'll forgive her. Forgiven?" Kate asks handing Allison a box I walk over as Allison opens it and see the Family pendant which should technically be going to me but whatever I hated the thing

"Completely. I love it!" Allison tells her and I just shake my head

"It's a family heirloom. And you know me - I hate and loathe all sentimental c0rap, but that - Well, look at the symbol in the middle of the pendant. See that?" Kate asks

"Yeah." Allison says taking a closer look

"You ever wanna learn a little something about your family - Look it up." Kate tells her and when dad finds out he going to be pissed

"You're gonna make me work for it" Allison slightly whines

"Some mysteries - Are worth the effort." Kate tells her sounding like a fortune cookie while putting the necklace over Allison's head Allison hug's kate and they both laugh

"Thanks." Allison tells her walking out of the room

"Bye." Kate tells her I go to follow but Kate grabs my arm

"Don't you want to know what your present is?" Kate asks me

"From you? Not really" I tell her

"Okay Rom I know we are having a difference of opinion right now but it's your Birthday and I talked your dad into letting you send the day with me I know how much you hate your birthday" She tells me

"The death of ten people is more than just a difference of opinion" I tell her yanking my arm away and walking out to find my dad standing in front of my room

"Your spending the day with Kate" He tells me

"What dad why?" I ask

"Because you two need to work out whatever you have going on" He tells me

"Dad I have school" I protest I rather go to school then spend the the day with Kate

"A) you don't care about school B) you have perfect grades and c) there's an Alpha out there killing people and we need to work together to stop it" Dad says

"I care about School" I say trying to act offended

"You don't" Dad says not buying it

"Dad honestly I'll do anything as long as I don't have to spend the day with Kate" I plead

"Okay how about this either you spend the day with Kate or you tell me right now what's going on between you two" Dad tells me I can feel my left eye start to twitch in annoyance this is usually when dad would back down but he held steady and if he wasn't backing down now he wasn't going to which just increased my anger why was this so important to him it made no sense

"Why do you care?" I ask frustrated

"Because if we don't work together on this we're as good as dead" Dad says

"Just because we don't get along doesn't mean we can't work together" I tell him

"You saved Derek Hale" Kate says cutting in

"Allegedly and why does that matter?" I ask

"Because people are starting to question whose side you're on" Dad tells I rear back like he had physically slapped me

"What?" I ask confused

"People are starting to question" Dad starts to say before I interrupt him

"I heard you but they can't possibly think I'm with the alpha it tried to kill me thats the whole reason you brought Kate in there's no way I'd be okay with or let innocent people die" I say

"they don't know what to think" Dad tells me

"that I'm not a killer and I'd never be okay with someone who is" I say

"you have killed before" Dad reminds me

"I had no choice" I snarl at him I push past him into my room and slam the door the door open a second after it was shut and my dad walked in without Kate

"Romilda" Dad sighs I sit up straight and pay attention it's rare that anyone uses my full name it sounded strange coming out of dad's mouth

"Dad I'm not with Derek Hale but I'm not against him either i think he's another party in this why would he side with the thing that killed his only family it makes no sense" I tell him

"And you might be right but his action have left us no choice" Dad tells me

"Dad we have no proof he's spilt human blood by the code we have no right to kill him" I tell him

"Romi this only ends one way" Dad says

" Who says dad we can make a choice to not make this any worse than it already is we can chose not to add more bodies then we have too we don't have to kill Derek" I plead with him

"Sweetie you know it's not up to me" Dad says

"Who's made this decision? Kate? mum?" I ask him he shakes his head

"Dad tell me" I tell him he again shakes his head

"I have the right to know as the next in line to lead this family" I say

"If you keep going the way you are you won't be the next leader" He tells me before walking out of my room I had never really wanted to lead I knew the cost of being associated with the argent name I knew the danger any future children I might have would be in and I had the scars to prove it but I also knew that in that position I could change things and maybe I could stop things like the hale fire I could take my family from ruthless killers who would kill someone for something they were born as and had no control over and make them protectors for the innocents in the supernatural world and only go after the real monsters I wasn't stupid or innocent enough to believe there weren't monsters who had to be stop I had seen it and I had done it and if I was called upon to take that evil out I would every time but that wasn't what my family well most of my family was about most of them would kill anything that didn't fit there denfion of human my Dad still believed in the code which gave him some honor about the code was outdated and barbaric and need to be changed or updated and I couldn't do this if the family voted again me and with Allison there was someone other than me to lead I never wanted to be the leader but now that it was almost out of my grasp I did and to do that I need the family to behind me I had to start being more subtle about my alliance with Derek and Scott which meant going with Kate today so I grabbed my bow and arrow two side arms and an electrified baton before breathing in and exiting the room Kate was standing where I had left her but dad was gone

"Where are we going?" I almost growl if I came out of that room pretending I was now fine with her she would know something was up but if I started to gently ease off she might buy it

"there was a another murder last night were going to check the body" Kate says before turning and walking away believing I would just follow after her I jog to catch up to her

"Why don't we just get the autopsy report I know we have someone in the morgue" I tell her

"Because you need to see this body first hand and be reminded what it is we are facing" Kate says

"I don't need to be reminded" I argue

"I think you do these animals aren't fluffy bunnies you can't keep them caged and pet them and love them they're vicious and they will attack anything that's weaker than them" Kate tells me just as we reach her car

"they're humans Kate not animals" I tell her getting in the car

"No you and I are humans these things are animals" Kate says starting the car I stay silent there's no use arguing this with Kate and if I want people to believe I'm not betraying the family and siding with the wolves I can't argue anyway our guy lets us into the morgue and kate pulls the sheet covering the body to his waist while I grab the file

"Claw marks?" I ask

"Neck if fact that seems to be the only visibly wound" Kate says looking over the body

"Sneak attack nice and fast he didn't even see it coming Killers right handed like on the the rest of the bodies" I tell her

"How can you tell?" Kate asks me

"The claw marks angle up and back our killer was taller than our victim came up behind him reached around and tore out his throat left to right you see how the claw marks aren't as deep on the right if the killer had been left handed the marks would run right to left" I tell her pointing to the claw marks

"All the other victims?" Kate asks

"Garrison Meyers had a wound quite similar on his neck Laura Hale didn't but she had a few claw marks she was also killed by someone right handed"

"So the bodies tell us nothing most of the world his right handed" She says angry

"I say we're looking for an adult male who's right handed" I tell her

"Want to explain how you came to figure that?" Kate asks me

"I've seen the thing up close it has a some kind of beast form that i've never seen before easily twice the size of me if it stands on its back legs it seems male and it's definitely an adult" I say

"How sure are you?" Kate asks me

"seventy-five percent sure why?" I ask her

"Because i know someone who fits that" Kate says walking off and pulling out her phone I sigh before recovering the body with the sheet and putting the file back before following after her as soon as I get in the car she starts to drive off

"Where are we going?" I ask playing with my phone trying to deiced if I should text Stiles what I had found before its taken out of my hands and thrown out the window by Kate

"What the hell?" I yell at her

"We're going to pay Derek a visit and I'm making sure you don't warn him" Kate tells me I keep my face completely blank while inside I started freaking out as we reach the preserve two male hunters who I have never seen before arrive one looks to be about the same age as Kate and the other looks to be pushing fifty the old one has a shotgun while the young one only as a handgun kate pulls out her electrified baton and gun I grab my two side arms and leave My bow and Arrows and my own electrified baton in the car we walk through the woods with the other hunter reminding Kate that Dad want's us to wait and not kill Derek yet I'm almost relieved when we reach the house as it will get them to shut up

"He wants us to wait." The old hunter says as we pause in front of the house I roll my eye in response

"So I've been reminded - To death." Kate tells the old hunter

"And that means we're not allowed to kill him." The younger hunter says

"But it doesn't mean we can't say hello." Kate tells them smirking before continuing to walk

"I don't think he'll be happy to see us" I say following after her the old hunter readies his shotgun before following and the young one follows him when we reach the door the old hunter takes the lead and kicks in the door he's the first one in shotgun ready followed by the young one then kate and then me

"No one home" The older one says

"Oh, he's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable." Kate tells them

"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard." The young hunter says causing Kate and I to look at him in disgust

"Really? A dog joke? We're going there, and that's the best you got?" Kate asks causing him to look away in shame

"A five year old could have done a better job" I tell him

"If you wanna provoke him, say something like, 'Too bad your sister 'bit it' before she had her first litter.' Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!" Kate screams and I knew Derek wouldn't be able to resist even before he lets out a growl and sends the young hunter flying and screaming from where he had wandered into the back of the house he falls to the ground knocked out next to me and Derek runs forward he use the banister to help him grab the wall letting out a growl I see the moment he spots Kate but the older hunter step in front of her Derek launches himself off the wall using the banisters before grabbing the doorway and sending him flying with two feet to his chest before dropping to the ground and standing in front of Kate, Kate smirks seeing Derek I pull out my daggers and run at Derek leaving the front door unguarded he hears me coming and spins around and pushes me into the staircase which hurt. It was not my best Idea but I was trying to stop him from facing Kate, Kate pulls out her her baton and Derek goes flying at her she dodges and hits him with her baton he falls to the ground in pain

"This one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it or - lick it." Kate says checking out Derek's upper body because for some reason he's not wearing a shirt I try to get up but when Derek threw me he must of damaged some ribs because it hurts to breath and everytime I try to move my side erupted in pain I watch as Derek tries to crawl away from Kate but she follows behind him he reaches a couch and tries to pull himself up and attack Kate but she hits him again and he falls down rolling away I lock my teeth together and pushes myself off the floor I walk over to Kate and grab her

"Kate that's enough" I tell her she pushes me off I land on the couch and watch as Kate stalks towards Derek as he convulses

"900,000 volts. You never were good with electricity, were you? Or fire. Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other out." Kate tells him sitting down on the arm off the couch I want to go over there and help Derek but I can't so I just sit there and watch as Derek tries to get away from Kate

"Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a little too Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste, but quite true. Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your balls - We didn't kill her." Kate tells him he's managed to pull himself up enough so the he's sitting up against the wall He clearly doesn't believe Kate and he won't even look my way

"You think I'm lying?" Kate asks seeing his face

"Wouldn't be the first time." Derek tells her so I was right they did know each other neither one "Tsk, sweetie" Kate says before getting up and crouching down in front of Derek

"Well - Why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay? We - didn't - kill - your - sister." Kate whispers the last part in Derek's ear

"Do you hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth." Kate tells him before standing up I stand up as well

Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion? Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is - The Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy." Kate says everyone's silent for a beat until Kate realise something

"Unless - You don't know who he is either." Kate says before laughing

"Wow. Guess who just became totally useless?" Kate ask before turning away from Derek I knew Kate well enough to know what she was about to do

"Derek Run" I yell at him hes already off the floor and running before I can finish speaking Kate spins around firing her gun but Derek's already run out the front door Kate rounds on me and pushes me against the wall

"Why'd you tell him to run?" Kate screams

"Because we're not allowed to kill him, remember?" I ask her she scoffs before walking away I slide down the wall my side burning Kate wakes the other hunters and they all leave. Leaving me stranded at Derek's house. I eventually find the strength to move and make my way through the house and out the back to find Derek's car sitting there I walk over to it and see the doors are unlocked I open the door to see if the keys are there but that's where my luck ends I don't want to hot wire Derek's car but I won't make it home otherwise before I get the chance someone grabs me from behind turns me around and shoves me into the back door I let out a whimper for my ribs as I come face to face with an angry Derek he's face softens a fraction

"You're hurt" He say

"Yeah well that's what happens when a werewolf decides to push you into a staircase with super strength" I tell him

"What were you doing to my car?" Derek asks

"trying to steal it Kate and the other hunters left me here I have to get home somehow and like you said I'm hurt I'm not up to facing the Alpha right now so walking is out" I tell him

"Get in the car" He tell's me before he slides into the driver's seat I open the back door and lie down in the back seat I hear Derek sigh

"Where am I taking you?" He asks

"The school, please" I tell him he starts the car and drives we reach the School in record time

"Thanks" I tell Derek getting out of the car I turn around to start walking to the school when I hear his door open and close behind me I turn to face him to find him staring at me

"What?" I ask him

"I don't understand you" He tells me I look at him confused

"What?" I blurt out

"You're an Argent you were raised by Kate yet you're helping Scott and I, you help save me when I was shot but you still came with Kate today I just don't understand you" Derek tells me

"They're my family Derek" I tell him I see him nod accepting it before he gets back in his car and drives off I walk in to the school and search for my parents I find them talking to a teacher I don't recognize they're in the middle of talking so I stay outside and listen in

"Oh, she wasn't in school. I checked with the of which let's talk about your other daughter Romilda Argent" the teacher says

"What about Romilda?" Mum asks

"Well there's a lot to say" The teacher tells them

"Really?" Dad asks concerned

"Yes,From what I understand it's been awhile since Romilda lived with you correct?" The teacher asks

"Yes she's lived with my sister for the last seven years" Dad tells her

"Well she has a brilliant mind when she applies herself, she a great kind and caring girl just rough around the edges she's angry and rebellious I'd be concerned about her influence on Allison and I think she could benefit from some rule and stability in her life" the teacher says

"I'm not sure I know what you're saying" Mum tells her

"have you thought about getting her to trying out for a team? it might help get her under control, it might even help her fit in" The teacher tells them

"she not fitting in?" Dad asks

"Its kind of hard to fit in when she barely here" The teacher tells them mum and Dad walk out and they look pissed

"Lets go Romi" Mum says I follow them out as mum calls Kate and Dad calls Allison

"Allison, answering your cell phone will make discussing the terms of your grounding much easier. Well, call me back before your punishment reaches biblical proportions." Dad says into his phone leaving a message for Allison

"Kate hasn't heard from her either." Mum says

"She doesn't do this." Dad says before a dark haired woman walks up to us she look's familiar

"Excuse me, you're not Allison's parents, are you? I'm Scott's mom, and I hate to say it, but he's not answering his phone either." Scott's mum tells us

"You're his mother?" Dad says angry

"Funny how you say that like it's an accusation." Scott's mum say I like her she's got balls

"Well, I wouldn't claim it as a source of pride, since he basically kidnapped my daughter today." Dad tells her

"How do we know skipping school wasn't your daughter's idea?" Scott's mum asks getting angry

"My daughter - is right there." Dad says seeing Allison and Scott gat out of Allison's car I walk over to Allison and Scott before anyone else

"You're in trouble" I tell both of them Scott gulps while Allison rolls her eyes at me

"Where exactly have you been?" Scott's mum asks Scott when she reaches us

"Nowhere, mom." Scott says I'm shaking my head at him from behind his mother trying to get him to shut up

"Nowhere, meaning not at school." His mum asks

"Kinda." He tells her causing him to face palm

"It's not his fault. It's my birthday, and we were - " Allison is interrupted by dad as he reaches us

"Allison. In the car." He tells her we're interrupted by people screaming it become a mad house of people rushing to there car no one notices when I'm grab from behind and pulled away I don't struggle as I could tell it was Derek he lets me go as we reach his car

"Derek what the hell are you doing my parents are here" I whisper

"I was driving home when I spotted the Alpha heading this way." Derek tells me my eyes widen

"Its the alpha Derek Allison's here" I say turning around ready to run to Allison

"Its not the Alpha it's a distraction" Derek tells me we're interrupted by the sounds of gunshots

"You need to go" I tell Derek before running towards the gunshots to find dad standing there holding a gun and a dead mountain lion

* * *

Done Fave Follow Review

T


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: this is a completely different fic than my other two teen wolf ones

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Romilda is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened and living with Kate

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

Everyone's nicknames

Scott-Puppy

Stiles-buzz cut

Lydia-Red

Jackson- Jerk

I only own Romilda

* * *

Heart Monitor

I was in a parking lot at night to help Derek teach Scott. I wished Scott would hurry up because some of us didn't have super natural heating and I was cold I was glad no one had walked passed as I had my bow and arrows with me my phone lit up from where I was resting on my bike it was a text from Derek

_Level 4 now_

I started my bike and drove down to level 4 and came to a stop and when Scott started to run my way I started to send arrows flying at him causing him to turn around and run the other way I chase after him but soon lose sight of him and Derek because of their speed I still jog after them when car alarms start going off I run and get there just as Derek picks Scott up and throws him down on the hood of a car

"You're dead." Derek tells him he looks at me aiming an arrow at his head and Derek standing over him and sighs hitting his head back against the hood of the car he was laying on

"What - what the hell was that?" Scott asks us as we walk back towards my bike and his car

"Said I was gonna teach you. I didn't say when." Derek tells him

"You scared the crap out of me." Scott yells Derek Looks at him before looking forwarded again

"Not yet." Derek says

"Wait is the actual goal of this to make Scott crap his pants?" I ask Derek, he just smirks at me "Okay, but I was fast, right?" Scott asks ignoring me

"Not fast enough." Derek tells him

"But - but the car alarm thing, that was smart, right?" Scott asks

"Till your phone rang." Derek tells him

"Yeah, but that was - I mean - Would you just stop? Please? What happened the other night, Stiles' dad getting hurt, that was my fault. I should have been there to do something. I need you to teach me how to control this." Scott yells finally snapping

"Look, I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you." Derek tells him

"What do I have to do?" Scott asks him

"You have to get rid of distractions. You see this? This is why I caught you. You want me to teach you? Get rid of her." Derek says holding up Scott's phone with a missed call from Allison

"What, just because of her family? you don't seem to have a problem with Romi" Scott says pointing to me Derek rolls his eyes before throwing Scott's phone

"Wait - wait - whoa - whoa!" Scott yells trying to save his phone

"You getting angry? That's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around." Derek tells him

"I can get angry." Scott tells him

"Not angry enough. This is the only way that I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon?" Derek yells

"If that's what it takes." Scott tells him

"Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends? Yes or no?" Derek asks

"Yes. If you can teach me, I can stay away from her." Scott tells him before walking away

"You know he's lying right?" I ask Derek

"Yes." Derek tells me

"you know he's going to go straight to her?" I ask

"Yes." Derek says

"Wow you're in a talkative mood tonight" I sass him he turns and glares at me I take a step back and he takes one forward

"What do you want me to say?" He asks in a growl I take another step back and hit the wall Derek takes another step forward placing his arms on either side of my head caging me in

"What are you doing Derek?" I ask slight afraid

"Let's get one thing straight we're not partners, we're not friends, I don't trust you, you're just a useful tool for me to use. you do as I say and you don't ask questions you're not the hunter here you're the prey" He tells me pissing me off

"Fine you asshole it's not like I saved your life or anything" I tell him pushing him off of me and getting on my bike and driving off When I get home I head straight for my room when I turn around from closing and locking my door I find Derek standing there

"What do you want, haven't you said enough" I ask him

"I'm sorry" Derek says

"What?" I ask shocked

"I shouldn't have said what I did" Derek tells me

"It's true though isn't? we're not friend or partners and you don't trust me and I'm not foolish enough to think you couldn't kill me if you wanted to" I tell him sitting down at my desk

"I still shouldn't of said it" Derek says

"Then why did you? Now of all times?" I ask not looking at him

"Scott was right I can't tell him to get rid of Allison because of your family but keep you around" Derek says

"But that's different and if you weren't telling Scott to stay away from Allison I would be. I chose to help you and Scott knowing everything what my family was, what you both are, what was expected of me and my judgement isn't clouded by a stupid thing like love and neither is yours" I say still not looking up I had homework to do

"Isn't it? you said it yourself they're still your family" Derek says this cause me to look at him

"Isn't your judgement on my family clouded?" I ask him he doesn't answer just turns and looks out the window

"Scott's here" He says abruptly changing the topic I walk over to the window and see Scott's car

"It wasn't there before" I say sure I would have noticed

"He just pulled up" Derek says watching the car

"Can't he sense that you're here?" I ask Derek shakes his head

"He's too new not enough control" Derek says

"How does that work by the way? the whole sensing each other? is it a smell? do you feel the power of each other?" I ask curious

"Everyone has an individual scent and most wolves have a particular scent so we can scent each other " Derek replies

"Like how Scott knew you were a werewolf on the fullmoon?" I ask Derek nods

"So what's Scott's scent?" I ask Derek inhales

"boy hormones wolf lemon soap his deodorant forest animals cut morning grass with dew" Derek tells me

"what do I smell like to you?"

"gunpowder motorbike oil apple cinnamon vanilla leather metal wolfsbane and mistletoe" He tells me before I could say anything there's a knock on my door I turn to Derek to find him already gone I sigh before closing and locking my window and walking to my door unlocking it and opening it a crack so I can see who's there I find dad

"Dad" I say

"You went out" He says

"Yes I did" I reply

"You should be resting your ribs" Dad tells me

"They're fine they don't even hurt" I tell him Dad had not been happy with Kate when he found out about what happened yesterday

"Romi I just want to make sure you're safe" Dad says sighing

"No you don't if you did you'd stop hunting you'd stop forcing me into danger as long as you decide this family hunts the supernatural I won't ever be safe none of us will" I tell him before closing the door before grabbing a change of clothes and heading to shower I was exiting the bathroom rubbing my hair with a towel dressed when I heard it a scraping sound against my window I turn to find red eyes staring at me as a claw scratched a spiral into my window before I had time to do more them breathe the alpha was gone I still grab a gun and point it at the window as I call Derek

"Derek" I almost squeak when I hear the call go through if I wasn't so terrified i'd be embarrassed about how I sounded

"Romi" Derek asks sounding confused I clear my voice before trying to talk again

"Where are you?" I ask him my heart pounding in my chest I hadn't look away from the window it was like my eyes were magnetized to the spiral

"I'm just leaving Scott's apparently he had a run in with the alpha outside your house" Derek says calmly I want to strangle him a heads up would have been nice

"you need to get here right now" I tell him

"Why?" Derek asks

"The alpha just paid me a visit that's why hurry please" I tell him before hanging up it felt like no time at all had past when Derek dropped down from the skylight still I was startled and if it hadn't been for Derek's quick reflexes I would have shot him as I was now pushed up against a wall a hand over my mouth and the hand holding the gun pinned to the wall facing away from Derek

"Hey its me" Derek whispers I nod letting him know i understood He removed the hand covering my mouth but didn't let go of my other hand or step back

"Can you do a sweep and check if the alpha is gone while I check on Allison?" I ask him he nods before jumping back out the skylight. I place the gun back where I had it hidden and exit my room and entering Allison's room

"Romi Knock" Allison says from her desk

"Ally you might want to tell Scott to next time park further away from the house" I tell her before walking out of her room she was fine and it didn't seem like the alpha had been near her I enter my room again to see Derek already standing there he was tracing the spiral

"Anything?" I ask Derek he shakes his head

"The alpha's gone" He tells me still staring at the spiral

"Does that mean the alpha's coming after me next" I ask coming to stand beside him

"You or your family" Derek says

"thanks for coming" I say he nods before silently disappearing through the skylight again usually I don't bother locking it but after the alpha I don't want to take chances so I climb up on my desk and lock it after a night of restless sleep I headed off to school I wanted to talk to Scott about his run in with the alpha and I needed to kick this hunt up a notch especially if this wolf was coming after me I also needed to get my window fixed before anyone sees it I spot Scott walking he takes a couple steps up the stair before turning around and walking in the other direction before yet again turning and walking a different way the boy looked crazy

"Hey Scott" I hear Lydia call out Scott turns around

"Oh, Come on!" He yells out I grab his arm and start pulling him along

"Romi what are you doing?" He hissed trying to remove his arm from my grip

"stop struggling and just walk" I tell him I pull him into an empty girls bathroom

"Tell me about your encounter with the Alpha last night" I order him

"Why should I?" Scott asks

"Scott please" I plead with him he looks confused for a second before nodding

"I left your house and I heard some rustling I thought it was Derek at first but it growled and I figured out it was the alpha so I ran to my car he followed me I was scared out of my mind I felt Anger coming off of him especially when he drew the spiral on the window of my car, in the condensation, and then he left" Scott tells me

" What do you mean you felt anger?" I ask in disbelief

"Derek says it has something to do with our heightened senses" Scott says sounding about as confused by it as I was

"Okay whatever that's too confusing for me to deal with right now back to the Alpha that it? that's all you can tell me?" I ask hoping for more Scott simply nods before leaving patting my shoulder on his way I was stuck I couldn't figure this out everything Pointed to the Alpha being a Hale or at least loyal to the Hale's expect for killing Laura it makes no sense I slowly breath in and out once before walking out I met up with Allison and Lydia for lunch

"The what of who?" Lydia asks as I'm sitting down

"The beast of Gevaudan. Listen. "A quadruped wolf - like monster, prowling the Auvergne and south Dordogne areas of France during the year 1764 to 1767. La Bete killed over a hundred people, becoming so infamous that the King Louie the 15th sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it." Allison reads from the book she was holding

"Boring." Lydia says

"Kate told you about this?" I ask her she nods

"Even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan." Allison continues from the book

"Still boring." Lydia say absently before eating

"Cryptozoologists believe it may have been a subspecies of hoofed predator, possibly a mesonychid." Allison tells her

"Slipping into a coma bored." Lydia tells her

"I agree with red" I say

"While others believe it was a powerful sorcerer who could shape - shift into a man - eating monster." Allison finishes

"Any of this have anything to do with your family?" Lydia asks

"Wait this is for your history project?" I ask concerned it was bad enough Kate was dropping hits for Allison we didn't need a teacher digging into this Allison ignores me

"This. "It is believed that la Bete was finally trapped and killed by a renown hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature." His name was Argent." Allison tells her I of course already knew this

"Your ancestors killed a big wolf. So what?" Lydia asks

"Not just a big wolf. Take a look at this picture. What does it look like to you?" Allison asks turning the book around the picture looked like the Alpha which was weird as no other Alpha I know of has ever looked like that looks like I need to talk to dad

"Lydia? Lydia?" Allison calls out sounding concerned as Lydia had frozen seeing the picture

"It looks - like a big - wolf. See you in History." Lydia says before walking away

"yeah see ya lil sis" I say spotting Stiles and Scott a few tables away I make my way to them

"I think the book's making it more obvious." Stiles tells Scott

"It really is" I say sitting next to Stiles

"Besides, she's reading, anyway." Stiles tell Scott

"So did you come up with a plan yet?" Scott asks Stiles

"A plan for what?" I ask both ignore me

"I think so." Stiles tells him

"Does that mean you don't hate me now?" Scott asks him

"No. But your crap has infiltrated my life, Case and Point" Stiles says pointing at me

"Rude" I say hitting his hand away

"so now I have to do something about it. Plus I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek." Stiles continues on

"Okay, yeah, you teach me." Scott tells him

"Yeah, I'll be your Yoda." Stiles tells him I roll my eyes

"Yeah, you be my Yoda." Scott says

"Your Yoda I will be." Stiles say in a funny voice Scott and I look at him concerned

"I said it backwards." He tells us I nod at him still confused

"Ye

"All right, you know what? I definitely still hate you. Uh - huh. Oh, yeah." Stiles says getting up grabbing his books including the one in front of Scott I get up to Follow Stiles

"Bye Scott" I yell extra loud before sending a wink his way before running after Stiles

"So what are you trying to teach Scott?" I ask

"To control his little werewolf ass" Stiles tells me

"Okay what do you need from me?" I ask

"Wait I thought you were on Derek's side?" Stiles asks me

"Scott needs control I don't care who teaches him" I tell Stiles

"How good is your aim?" Stiles asks me with a wicked look in his eyes

"Decent" I tell him

"Meet us on the lacrosse field in our free period" Stiles tells me before rushing away when the bell rings signalling the start of my free period I make make my way to the lacrosse field and soon after i arrive I spot Stiles and Scott making there way over I wait for them by the back of the bleachers Stiles hands me a lacrosse stick before walking towards the bench and putting his stick and bag down and sitting

"Okay. Now - put this on" Stiles says handing something to Scott .

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?" Scott asks

"Yeah, I borrowed it." Stiles says

"Stole it." Scott corrects

"I Knew there was a reason I liked you buzzcut" I tell Stiles

"Temporarily misappropriated. Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, and you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day." Stiles tells him

"Isn't that coach's phone?" Scott asks

"That, I stole." Stiles tells him

"Why?" Scott asks

"All right, well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right? When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry. Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate." Stiles tells Scott

"Like the Incredible Hulk." Scott says

"Kind of like the Incredible Hulk, yeah." Stiles agrees

"God you guys are such nerds" I say shaking my head

"No, I'm like the Incredible Hulk." Scott says ignoring me

"just shut up and put the strap on" Stiles tells Scott annoyed after Scott put the heart monitor on Stiles walks Scott to the middle field and tape his hand behind his back with duct tape I take off the jacket and leave it on the bench before making my way with the lacrosse stick over to a pile of lacrosse balls

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period." Scott complains as Stiles starts to back away from him to where I'm standing

"All right. You ready?" Stiles asks putting his bag down

"No." Scott whines

"Remember, don't get angry." Stiles says paying with Coach's phone

"I'm starting to think this was a really bad idea." Scott tells us

"Don't worry Scott I never even touched a lacrosse stick before this and Stiles sucks anyway I'll be surprised if you actually get hit" I tell him Scooping up a ball as Stiles does the same we both launch our balls at Scott mine goes wide and misses Scott but Stiles ball hit him in the stomach

"Nice" I say Causing Stiles to laugh Scott's heart beat went up a little but not much Stiles and I scope up our next balls and throw them at Scott Mine hits him in the leg while stiles hits him in the Jaw

"Hey I actually hit him" I say excited that I had done something Stiles high fives me

"Oh, man. Okay, that one - kind of hurt." Scott says getting back in position

"Quiet. Remember, you're supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, all right? About staying calm." Stiles tells him before we both throw our next balls at him Stiles just misses his face and my ball hits dangerously close to his balls

"Sorry" I say wincing

Stiles and I load up our next balls and launch Mine hits him in the ribs while stiles hits him in the left collarbone

"Aah!" He shouts we load up your next balls mine hits him in the face while stiles hit him in the balls

"Son of a bitch!" he yells

"You know what? I think my aim is actually improving." Stiles says

"Wonder why." Scott says

"I'm actually good at lacrosse imagine that" I say

"Don't get angry." Stiles reminds Scott as we prepare our next throw Stiles hits him in the leg and mine hits Scott in the ass Stiles next ball hits him in the shoulder while mine hits him stomach Stiles next ball hits him in the hip and mine hit him in the forehead

"Shit sorry" I yell feeling a Little bad but I couldn't help but have fun it was nice acting like a teenager and having actually friends All my next balls are center around his Stomach Stiles hits in the Jaw, the leg, stomach, Jaw again

"Stop. Just - can we just hold - " Scott pleads Stiles and I ignore him and both throw our next balls both hit Scott at the Same time in the stomach the combination of both our hit in the same place forces Scott to his knees we both glance at the phone to see his heart rate skyrocketing Scott groans as the phone beeps as his heart rate goes over 160

"Scott?" We both call out hesitantly Scott rips the duct tape off and clutches at the ground in front of him before his heart tarts to go down

"Scott, you started to change." Stiles says as Scott rolls onto his side on the ground

"From anger. But it was more than that. Was like, the angrier I got, the stronger I felt." Scott tells us

"So it is anger, then. Derek's right." Stiles says

"I can't be around Allison." Scott says

"Why?" I ask

"Just because she makes you happy?" Stiles asks him

"No, because she makes me weak." Scott tells us We all help to collect the lacrosse balls before making our way to the boys locker room I follow Scott and Stiles inside we get a few looks but we ignore it

"Alright, you stay away from her for a few days, you can do that." Stiles says trying to cheer Scott up

"But is it a few days, or is it forever?" Scott asks

"You know, this whole "women make you weak" thing is a little too spartan warrior for me. It's probably just part of the learning process." Stiles tells him

"Yeah, but you've seen Derek. I mean, the guy's totally alone." Scott says

"That isn't by choice" I say speaking up

"What if I can, like, never be around her again?" Scott asks

"Well, if you're not dead, that could be a good thing." Stiles says

"Rather be dead." Scott says dejectedly

"Come on puppy You're going to be okay" I tell him

"All right, you're not gonna end up like Derek, all right? We'll figure it out." Stiles says

"Kay." Scott says still pathetic

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Stiles says

"Something smells terrible in here, anyway." Scott says as we all start to walk out

"Really? In a boys' locker room? That doesn't make any sense at all." Stiles says

"Yeah you think it would smell like flowers and sunshine not sweat disgusting boy"I add on Stiles give me an impressed look while Scott shakes his head

"No, it's like something's rotting or dying." Scott tells us the next class is econ with coach

"Let's go. Sit, sit, sit, sit. We got a lot to cover today. Let's go. Quicker." Coach says as we make our way in to the classroom I walk to my usual seat

"Hey, Stiles, sit behind me, dude." Scott whispers to Stiles as we see Allison making her way over Stiles awkwardly try to take the seat behind Scott but it only takes Allison giving him a look before he relents and takes his usual seat behind me Giving Scott an I'm sorry look

"Nice try" I tell him he make glares at me and I send him a dazzling smile before we Stop to listen to Scott and Allison

"I haven't seen you all day." Allison tells him I roll my eyes at her

"Uh, yeah. I've been, uh, super busy." Scott replies causing me to want to groan

"When are you gonna get your phone fixed? I feel like I'm totally disconnected from you." Allison asks

"Uh, soon. Real soon." Scott says vaguely

"I changed lab partners, by the way." Allison says

"Oh. To who?" Scott asks confused

"To you, dummy." Allison tells him teasingly

"Me? I mean, are you sure?" Scott asks not thrilled at this he looks at me and I shrug I had no idea to help him I lean back to speak to Stiles

"Ten bucks says Scott screws this up" I whisper to him Stiles nods and we both pull out ten dollars

"Yeah. This way I have an excuse to bring you home and study. You don't mind, do you?" Allison asks picking up on Scott's distress

"I just - I don't want to bring your grade down." Scott tells her trying not to hurt her feelings

"Well, I mean, maybe I can bring your grade up." Allison says I see Stiles roll his eyes at them causing me to chuckle

"Come to my place tonight. 8:30?" Allison asks

"Tonight?" Scott asks concern since he was suppose to meet with Derek tonight

"8:30." Allison tells him coach then slams a book down calling class to attention I slip Stiles the Ten since Scott technically didn't screw up with Allison

"Let's settle down. Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading." Coach says I raise my hand something I learnt about coach is he never calls on someone with there hand up

"Greenberg, put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading. How about, uh - McCall." Coach says Scott was in trouble

"What?" Scott asks

"The reading." Coach tells him

"Last night's reading?" Scott asks trying to stall

"How about, uh, the reading of the Gettysburg Address?" Coach asks him

"What?" Scott asks confused

"That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term "sarcasm," McCall?" Coach asks

"Very." Scott says glancing back at Stiles who Smiles proudly

"Did you do the reading or not?" Coach asks

"Uh - I think I forgot." Scott tells him embarrassed

"Nice work, McCall. It's not like you're not averaging a "D" in this class. Come on, buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a "D." How about you summarize, uh, the previous night's reading? No? How about the, uh, the night before that? How about you summarize anything you've ever read - In your entire life?" Coach yells at Scott I look at Stiles concerned I could hear the phone beeping away

"I - I, uh -" Scott stammers out

"No? A blog? How about, uh, how about, uh, the back of a cereal box? No? How about the adults only warning from your favorite website you visit every night? Anything? Thank you, McCall, thank you. Thank you, McCall! Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation. You just blew it for everybody. Thanks. Next practice you can start with suicide runs." Coach keeps yelling but all I can hear is the beeping increasing I was hovering in my seat incase I needed to work fast but there was no guarantee I'd be able to contain him here this was the one of the worse places for Scott to shift a suddenly the beeping starts decreasing

"Unless that's too much reading. All right. Everybody else, settle down." Coach finishes Stiles and I look over at Scott to see Allison holding his hand he give each other a look before paying attention in class after class we rush out

"It's her." Stiles says as soon as we are out the door and away from Allison

"What do you mean?" Scott asks us looking around confused

"It's Allison." I say slightly displeased

"Remember what you told me about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her, right? About protecting her." Stiles continues

"Okay." Scott says not getting it

"Remember the night of the first lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field." Stiles continues

"Yeah, I did." Scott says nodding

"Well, so that's what brought you back so you could score. And then after the game in the locker room, you didn't kill her. At least not like how you were trying to kill me." Stiles tells him getting slightly sidetracked

"She brings you back, is what we're saying." I finish for Stiles

"No, no, no, but it's not always true, because literally every time I'm kissing her or - or touching her" Scott says I had a feeling this conversation was about to take a turn I did not sign up for

"No, that's not the same. When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know?" Stiles asks Scott has a far away look on his face and a smile

"You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?" Stiles asks

"Yeah. Sorry." Scott directs the sorry at me and I shake my head at him

"That's fine. Look, back in the classroom when she was holding your hand, that was different, okay? I don't think she makes you weak. I - I think she actually gives you control. She's kind of like an anchor." Stiles explains to him Stiles and I had already had this conversation in text messages

"You mean because I love her." Scott says off-handedly I stop walking and stare at him

"Exactly." Stiles says like something big didn't just happen

"Did I just say that?" Scott asks in amazement

"Yes, you just said that." Stiles says not really caring while I just nod Scott saying those word had cause an irrational need to get as far away from him from those words as soon as I could

"I love her." Scott repeats

"That's great. Now, moving on -" Stiles says trying to get back on topic

"No, no, no, really. I think I'm totally in love with her." Scott says

"You might want leave out the 'I think' part when you tell her" I warn him

"And that's beautiful. Now, before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out, please? Because you obviously can't be around her all the time." Stiles says bulldozing over the moment

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sorry. So what do I do?" Scott asks

"I don't know. Yet." Stiles says spinning around before getting a look on his face

"Oh, no. You're getting an idea, aren't you?" Scott asks sounding slightly frightened

"Yeah." Stiles tells him still thinking away

"Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?" Scott asks concerned

"Maybe." Stiles tells him

"Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?" Scott asks pointedly

"Yeah, definitely. Come on." Stiles tells him

"I'd love to help you but I have something I need to do I'll see you later let me know how it goes" I tell them before walking off I walk to the school parking lot and getting on my bike and driving home when I get home I run to the stairs but am Stop by dad

"Romi what are you doing home so early?" He asks me

"I'm meeting a contact of mine" I tell him he nods turning away

"Hey dad?" I call after him he turns and looks at me

"The beast of Gevaudan What do you know about it?" I ask him

"Probable what you know" Dad tells me

"He was an Alpha" I say dad nods

" He had a monstrous wolf beast form right?" I ask

"As the story goes yes" Dad says

"Did anyone find out why most wolfs look human some can even become an actual wolf but I've never heard of someone looking like that" I tell him

"As far as I know no no one found out why he looked like that" Dad tells me I nod I'd have to ask Derek I thought as I raced upstairs the thing I hadn't told dad was that I was meeting this contact two hours out of town I stripped and jump into the shower when I get out of the shower I dry and and curl my hair and pin a few sections back and I keep my make up fair natural I pull on skin tight Jeans medium wash and I forgo my usual knee high boots for a pair of cute ankle boots a slightly see through black top with gold bead I grab a black jacket with leather sleeves to top it of I run down stairs when I'm done grabbing my car keys on the way The drive was long and boring I reached the warehouse that had been converted into a secret club at Six I take my jacket off and Leave it in the car before walking inside the club I look around to See if I could spot my guy before heading over to the bar

"What are you having?" The bartender asks me

"Just a coke" I say Before I can pay for my drink a hand lands on my hip

"Its on me" a familiar male voice says behind me the bartender nods before walking away

"What took you so long?" I ask him he chuckles

"Romilda" Luke says seductively Luke was gorgeous with his Black blue wavy hair with deep blue hairs and long eye lashes with amazing cheekbones easily over six feet muscular without being buff wearing a black tee shirt and Leather jacket and jeans sculpted his ass and bad boy attitude he was a straight womens walking dream too bad he was a merc only doing things if there was money in it but he was the best in the business when it came to information

"Do you have anything for me, Luke?" I ask him

"Do you always have to be all about work?" He asks me sighing like I offended him deeply

"Till I see something worth distracting me" I tell him

"From what I heard you're very distracted by Derek Hale" Luke says

"Jealous?" I ask him

"Extremly who is he to you?" Luke asks Luke and I had a fling awhile back but it was nothing more than that at least on my end

"he's helping me with the alpha you know I don't screw around on the job" I tell him

"You got my money?" He asks me

"Don't I always?" I ask him he nods before taking my hand and walking me to the back of the club where there were private rooms Luke walked into one and I follow him before the door can close completely behind me I'm pushed against it and caged in between luke's arms I raise an eyebrow at him he pulls me forward flush against his body before bending to kiss me and giving me an absolutely filthy kiss one of his hands end up tangled in my hair the other resting on my ass I had one hand clutching his shirt and the other playing with his curl at the back of his neck He pulls away causing me to let out a whimper

"Now lets get to what you really came for" Luke whispers before suddenly pulling away and walking over to the couch and pulling out a folder I stay still for a second breathing hard waiting for my brain to catch up before walking over to the couch and take a seat

"Beacon hills interesting town lots of "animal attacks" Luke says using his finger to put quotation marks around animal attacks

"I knew that already" I tell him

"The Hales were the resident werewolf family until a suspicious fire six years ago three survivors Peter hale who's been in a coma ever since and Laura and Derek hale they left Beacon hills and moved to brooklyn until about two months ago Laura Hale went back to Beacon Hills presumable after she heard about a deer showing up with a spiral in its side she was then killed and a month ago Derek Hale made his way to Beacon Hills" Luke tells me

"All of which I already knew" I say

"Patiences" Luke says

"there are no packs who were loyal to the Hales who who go to these lengths but other than Laura these attacks definitely have something to do with the Hale fire" He says

"None of this is new to me" I say flicking through the file he takes the file out of my hands and pulls out a piece of paper

"This might be there's a rumor that another Hale survived the fire I haven't been able to confirm yet but it's promising" He says

"Male or female?" I ask him

"people are saying Female" He says

"Then it's not them the Alpha is male" I say

"Well all the evidence points at your boy Derek" Luke says

"Okay A he isn't my boy B he's still a beta I've seen his eyes" I tell him

"Well are you sure Peter's really in a coma?" Luke asks

"Yeah I'm sure" I say sighing

"Are you sure those are all the Hales that escaped the fire?" I ask

"I'm sure" He tells me Luke pulls me over until I'm straddling his lap

"Hey you gotta pace yourself Romi if you don't you'll burn yourself out before you get this Alpha" He says I lean forward and bury my head in his neck

"I know I just want it over with" I tell him

"And Two weeks after it's over you'll be itching for another hunt" He says running his hand up and down my back soothingly I laugh because it was true I sit back up

"Did you get anything on my aunt?" I ask him

"I have no doubt she's behind the Fire but as far as I can tell there no actual proof" He tells me I Nod before he pulls me in for a gentle kiss which turns heavy fast I push his jacket off of his shoulders while his hands play with the hem of my shirt I keep pushing his jacket down his arms before he pulls away from the kiss to get it the rest of the way off throwing somewhere behind me he trails kiss from my jaw down my neck before nipping at my pulse point I grab his face and yank it up kissing him His hands trail under my shirt and little trails his fingers up and down my sides causing me to let out and embarrassing whimper He push my shirt up and we stop kissing long enough to get it over my head before reconnecting we shift positions so I was laying down and Luke was hovering on top of me my hand found there way under his shirt and I drag my nails down his abs causing him to break our lips apart and groan He quickly pulls his shirt off before we kissing again one of his hand runs down my body and hooks his hand under my knee and lifts my leg to wrap around his hips and he rockets forward causing me to let out a loud moan his finger trails down to the top of my pants before he undoes the button That jerks me back into reality I unwrap myself from him and push him away my on my feet a second later Buttoning my pants back up and searching for my top

"What the hell Romi?" Luke yells

"I told you I'm not going there with you again" I tell him having located my top I pull it on before rushing out the door and club I send him the money for his research and time as I walk to my car before speeding away I was an hour away from Beacon hills when Scott called I answer the phone

"Hey " I say

"Hey can you meet us at the school in a hour" He says

"Scott It's seven thirty why are you going to the school at this hour" I ask him

"Just please Romi" He says before hanging up I sigh but still make my way to the School I pull up next to Stiles and Scott before getting out of the car

"Wow you look nice" Stiles says seeing me I roll my eyes

"Thanks now what are we doing here" I ask before I can get an answer I see Derek pull up

"He's here." Scott tells Stiles noticing Derek as well we walk over to Derek's car as he gets out

"Where's my boss?" Scott asks I look at him confused what does his boss have to do with anything

"He's in the back." Derek says we all look in the back of Derek's car to see Scott's boss tied up and gagged

"Oh, well, he looks comfortable." Stiles says sarcastically

"Why did you kidnap the vet?" I ask Derek highly confused I was only gone four or five hours what the hell happened

"Why is she here?" Derek asks Scott and Stiles

"Backup" Scott says simply

"Could you let backup know the plan?" I ask Scott taps Stiles and they start to walk away

"Wait. Hey. What are you doing?" Derek asks stopping them

"You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right." Scott yells back before he and Stiles walk up to the door and use bolt cutters to break the chain locking the door

"They know I could have picked that for them right?" I ask Derek he shrugs looking bored I start to bounce up and down trying to heat up my jacket wasn't enough for this weather

"Are you cold?" Derek asks amused I send a glare his way

"Not all of us have supernatural heating and incase you hadn't notice its still winter" I tell him he smirks before taking off his jacket and draping it over me

"What are you doing?" I ask him freaked out

"Like you said I have super natural heating you don't" He says like it was nothing

"What do you think they're trying to do?" I ask before Derek could answer a strange noise that sounds like something dying comes through the school speakers Derek looks physically wounded

"You've got to be kidding me" He mutters in distaste

"Please tell me that's not the plan" I say praying to god I don't believe in

"I question how they're still alive" Derek says

"you and me both Derek" I tell him suddenly a howl rips through the air shaking the door and the ground I can hear my ears start to ring Derek looks at impressed but slightly distress about the noise when it stops i rub my ears

"I think I'm deaf" I say from the way Derek winced I said it louder than intended Derek nods at me looking slightly concern Derek walks over to his car to check on the vet before turning and face the school doors waiting for Scott and Stiles

"I'm gonna kill both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?" Derek yells at them angrily when they reach us

"Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott says sheepishly

"Yeah, it was loud. And it was AWESOME." Stiles says happily

"Shut up." Derek immediately tells Stiles

"Don't be such a sour wolf." Stiles says Scott hits Stiles to get him to shut up

"What'd you do with him?" Scott asks looking into the car

"What?" Derek asks confused turning around to check the back seat the door on the other side is wide open

"I didn't do anything." Derek says defensively turn back towards us what happened next happened so fast it was like I blinked and suddenly Derek was in the air with blood pouring out of his mouth the alpha standing there I felt someone grab me and then we ran inside the school holding the doors close

* * *

Done fave Follow Review

T


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: this is a completely different fic than my other two teen wolf ones

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Romilda is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened and living with Kate

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

Everyone's nicknames

Scott-Puppy

Stiles-buzz cut

Lydia-Red

Jackson- Jerk

I only own Romilda

shout out to twibe and Aviangc who reviewed

* * *

Night School

**Previously**

_"I didn't do anything." Derek says defensively turn back towards us what happened next happened so fast it was like I blinked and suddenly Derek was in the air with blood pouring out of his mouth the alpha standing there I felt someone grab me and then we ran inside the school holding the doors close_

**Now**

"Lock it, lock it!" Scott yells as Stiles as I cling to one side of the door and he clings to the other

"Do I look like I have a key?" Stiles yells petrified

"Grab something!" Scott yells back

"What?" I yell

"Anything!" Scott shouts almost in hysterics Stiles pauses before standing up and looking out the window Scott follows a few seconds later feeling left out I do the same

"No." Scott says clearly understanding when I didn't

"Yes." Stiles tells him handing him the flashlight

"Stiles, no, don't." Scott says as Stiles opens the door and slides out

"He's an idiot" I yell at Scott as Stiles slowly makes his way to pick up the bolt cutters the Alpha walks at from behind Stiles jeep

"Run! Stiles! Stiles!" Scott yells Stiles whips around to see the Alpha running towards him he flails around as he runs towards us before tripping and falling I push Scott out of the way and run out I fly past Stiles and launch myself at the Alpha at the last second I twist kick the alpha in the head its head snaps to the side and I hear the sound of bones breaking I can hear the boys screaming behind me

"Go!" I yell to them it's all the alpha needs to hit me and I go flying hitting the ground hard the little air I had in my lungs leaves me from the impact my body rolls along the grass until something stops me when I look I see it's Derek body I pass out after that

I'm walking through a forest covered in a blanket of mist when a grey wolf appears in front of me the wolf circles me before nudging my legs I look at the wolf confused it seems to till its head in a follow me movement before it turn and walks away I follow it as we walk the mist thickens until all I can see is the wolf which makes no sense the wolf disappears leaving me in front of a large tree stump I frown reaching out a hand to touch it

"No please" Someone screams as I touch the tree I spin around but no one's there I turn back around something pulls at me to touch the tree again And like before as soon as I touch the tree someone screams

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME" This voice was male whereas before the voice had been female I pull my hand away as if burned there was something off about this I turn to walk away to find the grey wolf behind me growling I take a step away from the tree and the wolf goes rigid still growling I take another step and it jumps forward I stumble back and land on the stump

"I'm sorry" Some one whimpers I whip my head around trying to find the voice

"what are the voice's telling you" Someone else says

"I know what you did" Someone calls out

"Kill them kill them all" Someone yells

"If I can't have you no one can" another voice yells

"It takes power" Someone else says

"Stop it" I yell out

"I should've ripped your head off" Another yells

"I do I do still love you" Someone sobs

"Suspect on foot" Someone says

"How do we stop them" Someone screams

"You can't" Someone yells

"Where the hell is my son" Someone yells

"We just want her"

"Get out get out now"

"My sister my younger sister"

the voices start to overlap I can't tell what they're saying but they grow louder and louder I place My hands on my ears as I spin around trying to find a source for the voices but there isn't one I just can't take it anymore and I scream falling to my knees

I'm woken by a shrill ringing I groan before rolling over only for my side to protest in pain it all comes flooding back to me The Alpha Scott Stiles Derek Fighting the Alpha I look to see Derek's body still next to me I crawl over to him I start checking his pockets for his keys before I remember he gave me his jacket I reach into the pockets and pull out his car keys I slowly stand up and make my way to his car the door is still open and the seat is down I then make my way back to Derek I wrapped my arms around him under his arms and start pulling him along By the time I've reached the car I'm huffing and sweating

"Derek you heavy shit" I whisper I somehow get him in the backseat before driving away I head to the warehouse district where Kate shot Derek as it was mostly abandoned I had no Idea if Derek was alive or dead but until I knew and figure out what to do with him this was the best place to hide him plus I had to get back to the School and there wasn't time to drive him all the way back to his place and walk back to the school If I was walking back towards the school at my normal pace the school about Twenty minutes away right now I'd be lucky to make it in thirty minutes I just hoped Scott and Stiles could keep themselves alive that long I start walking the cold licking at me as I had left Derek's jacket with him I was trying to keep my mind off the pain when I remember what had woken me up my phone ringing I pull it out to see who had been calling me to see ten missed calls three were from Stiles two from dad one from Allison Lydia jackson Kate and Luke I had many more Texts the most recent from Allison I scroll through the messages until one makes my blood freeze

_I'm at the school your car's here so where are you?_

I forget all about my wounds as I start sprinting towards the school the Alpha isn't there when I reach the school and I run straight in my mind on the fact that Allison was here and the alpha could have done anything by now I stumble into the lobby exhausted sweaty breathless and aching I push the pain away like I was trained to do Allison enter a second after I do and Scott and Stiles enter a second after her as Scott and Allison talk Stiles whispers to me

"We thought you were dead"

"Not yet" I whisper back I wince at the pain talking causes me

"Are you hurt?" He asks I nod

"Did you drive here?" Stiles asks Allison

"Jackson, did." Allison tells us The three of us share a panicked look

"Jackson's here too?" Scott asks Allison freaking out

"And Lydia, what's going on? Who sent this text?" Allison asks before we can answer any of her questions Allison's phone rings and she answers

"Where are you?" She asks into her phone before the door to our left opened and Lydia and Jackson walked in Lydia hangs up and they walk over to us

"Finally. Can we go now?" Lydia asks before we start to hear movement in the roof I look at Stiles and Scott who both looked panicked and I assume its the Alpha

"Run!" Scott yells we all start running but my injuries were slowing me down and I started to lag behind

"Romi!" Allison yells noticing

"GO!" I yell I was only going to slow them down surprisingly it was Jackson to turn around and scoped me up in his arms before continue to run I was confused as to why Jackson would do such a thing but I was going to question it as he most likely saved my life we ran into the cafeteria Jackson places me on my feet gently as Scott locks the door

"Help me get this in front of the door." Scott yells Jackson moves to help him as I tried very hard not to pass out from the pain it was more than likely I had a few broken ribs

"Scott, wait, not here." Stiles says

"What was that? Scott, what was that?" Allison questions

"What came out of the ceiling?" Lydia asks almost hysterical

"Will you just help me? The chairs, stack the chairs." Scott tells them and they move to help him

"Guys - Can we just wait a second? You guys, listen to me, w - Can we wait a second? Guys? Stiles talking. Can we hang on one second, please?" Stiles says trying to gain everyone's attention "Hello!" He yells causing them to jump and face him

"Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now - what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows?" Stiles says gesturing to the windows

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here. And I would like to know why. Scott?" Allison pleads Scott walks away from her and everyone turns to Stiles and I

"Somebody killed the janitor." Stiles says and I look at him shocked, I hadn't know that

"What?" Lydia asks

"Yeah, the janitor's dead." Stiles tells them

"What's he talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison asks looking at me I shake my head which causes it to spin I clutch at it only for my hand to come away bloody Everyone gasps when they see it and Allison rushes over to me trying to find the source of the blood

"What, who killed him?" Jackson asks after he gets over his shock

"No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed" Lydia says in denial

"No, don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion." Jackson tells her

"Who was it? What does he want? What happened to Romi? What's happening? Scott!" Allison yells at him

"I - I don't know. I - I just - If - if we go out there, he's gonna kill us." Scott stutters out

"Us? He's gonna kill us?" Lydia asks

"Who? Who is it?" Allison asks Looking at the three of us

"It's Derek. It's Derek Hale." Scott says

"What!" I yell I couldn't believe scott was doing this again

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asks

"Are you sure?" Allison questions him

"I saw him." Scott tells them

"The mountain li -" Lydia tries to say

"No, Derek killed them." Scott yells

"All of them?" Allison says still not believing it

"Yeah, starting with his own sister." Scott says

"The bus driver?" Allison asks

"And the guy in the video store - it's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now - He's going to kill us too." Scott yells I look over at Stiles hoping he would do something but he just shakes his head at me

"Call the cops." Jackson tells Stiles

"No" Stiles tells him

"Wh - what do you mean "No?" Jackson asks him

"I mean no. You wanna hear it in spanish? No. Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with." Stiles says backing up Scott's story about Derek being the killer

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him." Jackson says

"I'm calling." Lydia says pulling out her phone

"No, Lydia, would you just hold on a sec -" Stiles says moving towards Lydia before Jackson pushes him away

"Hey." Scott says getting in the middle of them Allison was still hovering beside me worry about me

"Yes, we're at Beacon Hills high school. We're trapped, and we need you to - but - She hung up on me." Lydia says staring at her phone in disbelief

"The police hung up on you?" Allison ask confused

"She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break - in at the high school. She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested." Lydia tells us the Alpha was start covering its bases like that which completely goes against everything I know so far about the Alpha

"Okay, then call again." Allison urges her

"No, they won't trace a cell and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here." Stiles informs us the cops in this town I think to myself

"What the—what - what is this? Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" Allison asks

"Why's everyone looking at me?" Scott says when he notices all the eyes on him

"Maybe cause you're the one giving all the answers" I say snarkily

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asks

"No. I mean, I don't know." Scott says trying to cover up his slip

"Is he the one that called the police?" Allison asks

"I don't know!" Scott yells at Allison Stiles and I ruse forwarded to push Scott back to give him some space to calm down

"All right, why don't we ease back on the throttle here, yeah?" Stiles tells everyone before dragging Scott and I over to a table and we huddle around it

"Okay, first off, throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done." Stiles tells him

"Seriously Scott I thought we went over this the last time you accused Derek of murder you don't" I tell him

"I didn't know what to say. I had to say something. And if he's dead then it doesn't matter, right? Except if he's not. Oh, god, I totally just bit her head off." Scott says the last bit deferring to Allison

"And she'll totally get over it. Bigger issues at hand here, like how do we get out alive?" Stiles says

"Romi you're the hunter pull a weapon out or something?" Stiles adds

"Incase you haven't noticed I don't have any weapons on me and I'm all ready injured so i'm not going head to head with that thing I don't understand how any of us are alive" I tell them

"But we are alive. It could've killed us already. It's like it's cornering us or something." Scott says

"So what, he wants to eat us all at the same time?" Stiles asks

"Werewolves don't eat people" I tell him

"Derek said it wants revenge." Scott tells us

"Against who?" Stiles asks

"Allison's and Romi's family?" Scott throws out there

"Maybe that's what the text was about. Someone had to send it." Stiles says

"That makes no sense the alpha could have killed me already at half a dozen times there's another reason" I say

"Okay, assheads - new plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?" Jackson says interrupting our talk

"He's right. Tell him the truth if you have to, just - just call him." Scott says Stiles looks at him betrayed

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive." Stiles whispers to Scott before shaking his head and walking way

"All right, give me the phone." Jackson says Running over to Stiles and grabbing him Stiles swings around and decks Jackson sending to the ground

"Jackson! Are you okay? Hey, are you okay?" Allison asks rushing over to him and kneeling beside him Allison looks at Stiles in complete shock and Stiles reluctantly pulls out his phone and calls his dad

"Dad, hey, it's me. And it's your voice mail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now." Stiles says into his phone before the doors start shaking as the alpha rams into them

"We're at the school. Dad, we're at the school." Stiles finishes hanging up

"Oh my god." Lydia cries out

"The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell." Stiles tells us which gives me an Idea Kitchen means knives, knives means weapons

"Which only goes up." Scott says

"Up is better than here." Stiles says before we all turn and run the Alpha breaks down the door just as enter the kitchen I run straight to the knives as everyone else runs straight out the door the kitchen door crashes open I throw one of the Knives at the Alpha registering that it hit before turning and grabbing two more before running after everyone else we all run into an unlock classroom before we close and lock the door we stay silent as we wait for the Alpha to pass us once he does we all relax a little everyone notices me holding the knives but other than raising their eyebrows they don't say anything

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asks in a whisper

"Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap." Jackson whispers back

"Five? I barely fit in the back." Allison whisper sass's

"My car's still here" I say also whispering

"It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention." Stiles says

"What about this? This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds." Scott says as we all rush over to the door

"That's a deadbolt." Stiles tells him

"The janitor has a key." Scott says

"You mean his body has it." Stiles reminds him

"I can get it. I can find him by scent, by blood." Scott whispers

"Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea. What else you got?" Stiles asks Scott ignores him

"I'm getting the key." Scott tells everyone

"Are you serious?" Allison asks him and I agree with her Scott is insane

"Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here." Scott says

"You can't go out there unarmed." Allison tells him he turns to me and holds out his hand I place on of the knives in his hand we all give him a look as he waves it around

"Well, it's better than nothing." Scott tells her

"There's gotta be something else." Stiles says

"There is." Lydia says indicating the chemicals

"What are we gonna do? Throw acid on him?" Stiles asks her

"No. Like a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make a self - igniting molotov cocktail." Lydia says

"Self - igniting -" Stiles starts to repeat

"- molotov cocktail." Lydia finishes for him we all give her a strange look

"What? I read it somewhere." She tells us

"We don't have a key for that either." Stiles says Jackson and I roll our eyes and break the glass using our elbow insinc we get out all the chemicals Lydia asks for and then stay out of her way except for jackson who stays to be her helper I was standing at the door trying to figure a way out

"Jackson, hand me the sulfuric acid." I hear Lydia say behind me

"No. No, this is insane, you can't do this. You cannot go out there." Allison tells him freaking out

"We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages." Scott tells her

"You could die. Don't you get that? He's killed three people." Allison tells him

"And we're next. Somebody has to do something." Scott says grabbing the cocktail and heading to the other door

"Scott, just stop. Do you remember - do you remember when you told me you knew whether or lying? That I had a tell. Well, so do you. You're a horrible liar. And you've been lying all night. Just - just please - please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please." Allison begs him

"Lock it behind me." Scott says but before he can leave Allison pulls him back and kisses him but even that's not enough to get him to stay a while later Stiles Allison Lydia and jackson had all moved to stand at the table close to the door to the classroom while I remained at the door to the roof

"I don't get this. I don't get why he's out there, and why he left us. And I can't - I can't stop my hands from shaking." Allison says I felt bad for not being there for her but we needed to get out of this alive

"It's okay. It's okay, it's gonna be okay." Jackson says grabbing her hands in his I made a note to figure out what's going on with those two later

"Okay." Allison says before she looks at me

"what were you doing here Romi?" She asks me this was the last question I wanted to be asked right now I look at Stiles for help

"She was with me we're dating" Stiles blurts out Allison looks between Stiles and I and Lydia and Jackson follow her lead

"Dating?" Jackson asks not believing him

"Yes we're dating" Stiles say again I honestly have no response to that I run my fingers through my hair only for them to snag on what a first thought was a knot until i feel metal I grasp the metal and pull it out of my hair only to find a bobby pin

"I'm so stupid" I say spinning back to the door causing everyone to look at me

"Lydia hand me your bobby pin" I tell her holding out my hand confused she pulls her bobby pin out and hands it to me I straighten them both out I can hear conversation going on behind me but pay no attention to it as I work on the door I get the door knob unlocked pretty easily so I move onto the deadbolt but before I can even touch it howl goes rings out through the school and Jackson falls to the ground to gripping his neck where Derek had dug his claws in Allison and Lydia pull him up and I turn back to what to the deadbolt knowing time was running out

"No, I'm fine. Like, seriously, I'm okay." I hear Jackson say

"That didn't sound okay at all." Allison says

"What's on the back of your neck?" Stiles questions

"I said I'm fine." Jackson says

"It's been there for days. He won't tell me what happened." Lydia says

"As if you actually care." Jackson tells her

"All right, can we not argue for half a second here?" Stiles says just as I manage to pick the lock

"Where's Scott? He should be back by now." Allison says as I twist the doorknob and the door opens but no one's paying attention to me we hear a snapping sound and all turn to the classroom door to see an outline of Scott

"Scott! Scott!" Allison yells banging on the door

"Where's he going?" Lydia asks

"Scott. Scott. Scott! Scott!" Allison continues to yells and bang

"Stop. Stop! Do you hear that? Listen!" Lydia tells us and sure enough we can hear sirens in the distance we run to the window to see a cop car pull up followed by another one

"OKay everyone up to the roof" I tell them they all turn to me causing them to notice the open door

"How did you?" Jackson asks

"How long has it been open?" Stiles asks

"Questions later moving now and Allison you tell dad and I will never speak to you again" I say as everyone rushes up the stairs onto the roof and then down the fire escape as soon as we hit the ground people run over to us upon seeing me they called an ambulance which i was taken straight to, to be looked over now that the night was over I could feel the pain slowly set back in the sheriff eventually came over to take my statement

"Did you see who attacked you?" He asks me

"No I was attacked from behind and I pass out I didn't see anything" I tell him

"You didn't see Derek Hale?" He asks

"No Sir" I tell him

"What about the janitor did you see what happened?" He ask

"I was knocked out I had no idea about the janitor until Stiles said something" I tell him

"What were you doing here?" he asks me

"Stiles called me we're dating" I tell him I hate Stiles so much for saying we we're dating the Sheriff's face goes into complete shock hearing I was dating his son

"One more question how are you?" He asks me

"I'm fine" I tell him

"A concussion three broken ribs and a twisted ankle and a number of deep bruises is not fine" The guy who looked me over says

"I'm fine" I tell him through clenched teeth

"She's refusing medical treatment sir" The guy tells the sheriff

"Are you sure that's a good Idea those are some pretty serious injuries" The sheriff says

"I'm fine" I say again the sheriff sighs before walking away to Talk to someone else I'm surprised when I see Deaton sat down beside me

"There you are." Deaton says when Scott and Stiles walk over to us

"How - ? How did you -" Scott tries to ask

"Get out? Not easily. And from what they tell me, I'm alive because of you. I think I owe you a raise." Deaton tells him acting totally chill

"Guys, come on, let's let the EMT's do their job. You can talk to him later." Sheriff tells them I get "Allison!" He yells running pass me

"Okay." I hear Scott say as I reach them I try to stay back and hope neither of them notice me

"And I also don't know what happened to you in there. I don't know what you were thinking. Maybe you weren't, but - Right now, I don't - I don't feel like I can trust you." Allison tells him I feel awkward standing here and listening

"Allison, I can explain." Scott tries

"I don't care." Allison tells coldly

"Okay, don't say anything else, please, just don't say -" Scott pleads

"Scott, I ca -" Allison tries to interrupted

"Allison, just stop. Please, just don't say anything. Stiles' dad is gonna give me a ride home. I need to make sure my mom isn't freaking out. I'm gonna get a new phone tomorrow morning, and" Scott rambles

"Scott" Allison tries again

"I'm gonna get a new phone, and I'm gonna give you a call - " Scott says quickly over the top of Allison

"Don't." Allison tells him

"What?" Scott asks confused

"Don't call. Just - Just please don't call me" Allison says before talking away I walk up to Scott and pat his shoulder

"Sorry Buddy" I tell him before walking after Allison

* * *

Done fave follow review

T


	8. aurthor note

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

Hey guys,

Do you want the good news or bad news first?

Good news? Okay

So my life took a turn for the better Yay!

Bad news (and there's a lot, at least for you guys)

Now I find it hard to have time to write which sucks and I really don't want to leave you guys hanging but I feel like I'm already doing that as there a stories I haven't update in almost a year!

So what am I doing about it?

Well I'm still figuring that out.

I could find a co-writer to help

I could put the stories up for adoption

Or depending on the response to the first two options I'll delete them (Which I don't want to do)

I have a lot of the stories figured out in my head it's just getting it down that isn't happening and that's not to say I haven't been writing stuff because I have been. I written out a few scene's and I have a few new fic waiting in the wings, some more polish than others

What are the new ones? Well let me tell you

I have an Marvel movies/ agents of shield fic, which if any of you I have been to my tumblr and read the little one shot I did, You might have a idea about what the story could be about and now how long I have thinking/ planning this one

So my main Character is Agent Fields (face claim is Alexandra park) and I call her agent field because she changes her first name a lot, She has the power of air manipulation and photographic reflexes (Look up Taskmaster if you want to know more). Her training officers are Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. Fields original joined shield as a psychology before using her abilities to become a specialist. Her powers also lead her to becoming an avenger but the secrets she's keeping have the potential to destroy all that.

I have a shadowhunters (the tv version) fic, the first chapter is almost finished.

My Oc is Nyx Carabella ( face claim is Hayden Panettiere) she's the parabatai to Izzy lightwood and I can't say much more than that with out giving stuff away

I have a fanfic for the royals in the works and if you haven't seen The royals please go watch

My oc is Amelia the youngest out of the Royal children ( I don't have a face claim for her yet). In chapter 1 it's been six months since Amelia attempted suicide (Warning for dark themes and drug use.) and her eldest brother has just died while her other two siblings grow closer to each other Amelia grows more alone. Enter Jasper Frost her older Sister's Eleanor, bodyguard how quickly comes Amelia's closest confidant

A 100 fanfic

My Oc is Lilah Morgan/Griffin (face claim is Natalie Hall) the secret child of Jake Griffin and an old girlfriend who had an affair while he was married to Abby. Her existence is kept secret from Clarke but Jake and Abby who found out about Lilah still made sure the girls were close growing up. Lilah eventual found out Jake was her father and that Clarke was her half sister. When Clarke was arrested and put in the sky box, Lilah teamed up with a Bellamy Blake. The only person how was as desperate as her to save his sister to break into the skybox and break their sisters out. She also had a Raven Reyes working on and escape pod. None of these plans ever happened because Bellamy turned Lilah in hoping to get a deal to save his sister. Lilah was lucky enough to still be Seventeen when Bellamy turned her in. Now a few months later, four days before her eighteenth birthday Lilah finds herself and her sister hurtling towards the ground with 98 other teenagers.

The 100 (the secret circle au)

After Clarke's mother dies she moves across country to live with a distant relative she's never meet Lilah Morgan. The minute Clarke gets to Arkadia weird things start to happen, Her whatever Lilah is to her, is hiding something from her and the only friend she's made Raven is the girlfriend of the guy she sort of has a crush on, Finn. Then there's her creepy neighbor Atom, the mean girl's Octavia and Lexa who are trying to be her friend as well but she just want's to be left alone.

Legends of tomorrow

Lilly Stance ( face claim is Maddie Hasson) is 20 years old and from the year 2038 where she went by many different vigilant names the silent canary, the ice queen and deputy destruction (She was still unsure about the last one) she agreed to rip hunter idiot plan only if she got to meet her parents and now she regretting the decision.

Jez and Derek (Jerek) White collar au

Derek Hale is an FBI agent and is greatest bust was world renowned art thief Jezebel Delgado but now she's his newest criminal consultant helping him put bad guys behind bars to keep her out of them. Jezebel just needs time to find her brother before the people they been hiding from find him. Derek and Jez aren't suppose to grow close they aren't suppose to cross the line between work and personal. Neither ever knew how much about their past they didn't know, how much the other person was involved in their lives before they ever meet

A few Jerek one-shots

And a Teen wolf Au where Jezebel McCall, Romi Argent and Faith Lehane all meet in beacon hills.

This one I'm still figuring out especially since all Three of them are romantically linked to Derek at one time or another Jez will end up with Derek (Jerek forever) I'm think Romi and maybe Jackson or Cora and Faith will either end up with an OMC in the Romi verse that you guys don't know about yet or a Buffy character. No Laura in this no I couldn't figure out away to get all of them to interact but maybe later on I'll write one with her as well.

Depending on how that^ au is receded there could be others. A supernatural and Teen wolf cross over (imagine the Winchesters meeting Jezebel and the Argents) , a supernatural/vampire diaries/ Teen wolf cross over, a vampire diaries/ teen wolf cross over (that one I'm actually excited about)

I saw a really well done video on YouTube of a Vampire diaries and teen wolf cross over. It's call Beacon falls by xXwhisperofdreamsXx and you should check it out. Anyway I immediately thought I really want to read that and then I thought why don't I do it (With Jezebel of course.)

Imagine Jezebel and Damon being friends and complaining about their stupid moral brother's with their hero hair

Imagine Lydia and Caroline butting heads over who's the queen bitch

Imagine Allison and Elena being friends

Imagine Jezebel telling Elena to choose a brother or let them both go

Imagine Damon pulling Derek aside and telling him he better be good to Jezebel

Imagine Klaus being completely flawed by everything Jezebel is and her knocking him out with a flick of her hand

Imagine Derek and Aria sitting back and shaking their heads at the idiots they secretly care about

Imagine Derek being Jealous of Damon and Jezebel's friendship

Imagine Stiles father having know about the supernatural from the start and being co sheriff with Caroline's mother

Imagine Kathrine kidnapping Stiles and them letting him go just so she can get some quiet

Imagine Jezebel is the one Klaus takes to hunt werewolves and she's the one leaving the bodies behind

Imagine Rebekah trying to pull that original crap around Jezebel and Jezebel taking her down a peg

Imagine Scott and Stefan complaining about there slightly homicidal older siblings that they are always cleaning up after or saving

Imagine Jezebel and Stefan bonding over the guilt they both carry over the people they have killed

Imagine Elena and Jezebel not liking each other

Imagine them having to reluctantly interact and be friendly for Stefan and Damon

Imagine that the Werewolf Klaus sacrificed for the sun and moon Curse was Laura Hale

Imagine Derek and Stefan and Damon bonding over there mutual need for revenge

Imagine that when Jezebel ran from the Alpha pack it was Kathrine who helped her

Imagine Kathrine and Jezebel hanging out and going Shopping together

Okay I seriously want this. I'd even let someone else use Jezebel if they wanted to write this for me.

So anyway the point of this was to say if anyone so interested in Co-writing any of these stories existing or otherwise PM me and let's talk

If anyone wants to adopt any of these Stories existing or otherwise PM me and let's talk

If there is a story of mine you don't wanted deleted or you want written Review or PM me.

T


End file.
